Megaman ZX III: The Lost Megaman
by Evhron
Summary: This is the sequel to Megaman ZX Advent, in which old faces are coming back, as well as some new ones are joining in! (and that includes biometals) Sink in the ebb and flow of this story!
1. Biometal?

**This is my first story, so I hope to get constructive criticism, advice and a bit of support wouldn't be bad either.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from the Megaman universe belong to Capcom and Keiji Inafune.**

 **This story will show OC's as well as other characters from the Megaman series.Very important: In this story I will make both pairs of past main characters collide, having: Vent, Aile, Grey and Ashe, all in one story. Maybe I'll make a story explaining that some time after** **this one.**

\-- LINE HERE --

Chapter 1: "Biometal?!"

Some months have passed since Albert's attack, and the hunter base seems peaceful and happy. Thanks to the Biometal users Grey, Ashe and Aile, there weren't many problems in the surrounding areas, and Vent, although having lost biometal model Z, was still working hard as a commander in the base.

Everything seemed normal, until one day, the monitors where showing a massive amount of what seemed as dissident reploids going to a random location in the middle of the desert. Of course there couldn't be anything random with this, and the hunters noticed immediately.

"I want all three special squads heading to the area in question!" Vent ordered through a communicator.

"Yes, sir!" Was heard in unison through the device.

"Ashe, you lead them through the center, while Ashe and Grey will be covering you from the sides. We must cover the area as much as possible!" Vent said.

"Ok, I'll make sure teams α, β and γ don't suffer any losses" Ashe said.

"And we'll have your back!" Grey said. "So give it your all!" Ashe completed.

Some time after arriving*

"This is weird..." Ashe said with a suspicious voice. "We're destroying hundreds of them, but they just move on, almost without fighting back" She finished.

"Absolutely, this is not a fight... It's a massacre!" Ashe's Model Al [short for model Albert] answered to her thought.

"What could be so important that they don't care sacrificing so many?" Aile thought in her head.

And there they saw it. What was supposed to be just another part of the immense desert was in fact a base, but one that seemed very old, with a damaged structure, possibly by the years in solitude.

"Whatever there is in that base, we can't let them reach it!" Grey said with decision.

"We'll have to finish them all quick, I guess" Aile answered.

And thus, the two Megamen started to unleash a barrage of attacks upon the left reploids, which were annihilated by buster shots in seconds.

"I thought that would never end" Aile sighed.

Her Biometal separated from her for a moment though.

"I feel a strong source of energy coming from deeper into that building" Model X said. "It could be a Biometal!" He finished.

"ANOTHER BIOMETAL?!" Grey's Model Al cried in surprise.

"Even though we were all created around the same time, we were in a state of sleep after the process that turned us into Biometals, so there could be others that neither I or Z would know about" Model X stated.

"Anyway, we should hurry and get it before another horde of those reploids come to the place" Grey said with decision.

"I don't think you should worry about the reploids" a childish familiar voice said full of pride.

Grey, Aile and Ashe turned around to see who was there: Thetis, and not alone, since the other rogue Megamen were there too.

"Did you really think you were the first to find the biometal? We sent those pieces of garbage to look for it, but it seems they are not even good for that" Aeolus said scornfully.

"We knew something was wrong, but I'd have never thought that YOU were behind this!" Grey shouted.

(Atlas took a step forward) "Look who's all cocky here. Just because you've defeated us before doesn't make you so strong. As a matter of fact, we've learned some tricks that make us stronger!" She finished.

(Aile was still in shock though) "But how?! Me and Vent were there when Model Z decided to stay behind and stop you all from using your biometals... You couldn't have survived inside Ouroboros after it crumbled and collapsed into the sea!" She said confused.

"Let's just say that someone was interested in us and decided to save us for some reason" Aeolus said.

"But who would and COULD have done something like that? Even if someone was watching after you, it would be almost impossible to do something about you in that situation!" Ashe asked.

"Being honest, we don't know how the Master was able to do it either! But the only thing important is that we're here to play once again! I've been looking forward for a rematch!" Thetis dared.

"We're not here to play fish-head! We're here to burn these creeps to ashes!" Atlas said to Thetis.

"You behave quite like a macho, even though you are a lady!" Thetis teased in reply to Atlas.

"I have an idea for today's meal. Do you see yourself turning into a plate of fish and chips, Thetis?" Atlas dared.

"I'll put off those flames of yours!" Thetis said.

"Unless you are burnt to a crisp in the next seconds!" Atlas answered angrily.

"TEAM WORK STRATEGY. STATUS. ENDENGARED. PREPARING TO FIGHT AS AN INDIVIDUAL." Siarnaq said with his robotic voice.

"Everyone shut up!" Aeolus ordered. "The Master ordered that we had to fight as a team, and I firmly believe that the only way to win this fight is behaving as allies at least for this moment!" He finished.

"INDIVIDUAL FIGHTING STRATEGY. CANCELLED. COMMENCING COMBAT USING PREVIOUS STRATEGY." Siarnaq said.

"Bring it on!" said Ashe.

And a choir of "MEGAMERGE" was heard.

And the battle started. Aile had decided to fight one on one with Aeolus, while Ashe fought Siarnaq, and Grey took on Atlas and Thetis.

Aile was shooting charged shots with her buster, which were dodged by Aeolus when were fully charged and sliced by his blades when charged at half.

"Is that all? Not amusing..." Aeolus said while making a boredom pose.

"Of course not silly! I'm just playing with you" Aile answered.

Aeolus used his special attack (the one of the moving blades) "Then we better start to get serious" he finished.

"As you wish" Aile answered while charging her buster to the maximum.

Meanwhile*

Ashe was shooting at Siarnaq just a moment before he disappeared into the shadows. "And what about the teamwork stuff you said earlier? You're fighting alone, just like always" Ashe asked the model P user.

"TEAM STRATEGY. SEPARATE MEGAMEN FOR SMOOTHER ERASURE. STATUS. IN PROGRESS." Siarnaq answered.

"It's a pretty basic strategy you know? And I don't think it's working either" She told him with a grin.

"MASTER ORDERS. NO QUESTIONS ASKED." He said with a colder tone than usual [if it's possible] and he used his special attack, creating shadow clones that seemed more powerful, since they could now throw big ninja stars, instead of the small kunai.

And meanwhile*

"Are you sure about taking 2 of us by yourself?" Thetis asked Grey with a smile on his face.

"I wouldn't mind taking all 4 of you either" Grey answered him.

"You have become quite confident, as you're not the scaredy cat we met in the ice anymore... Actually, I kinda like your style, but orders are orders, and I'm still pissed about what happened at the desert!" Atlas told him.

"Come and get me, if you have what it takes!" Grey dared.

Thetis and Atlas charged. The blue Megaman tried to stab Grey with his lance, but was surprised when the "defective" evaded his attack and delivered him a fully charged shot.

"Agh!" He screamed with pain as he fell to the floor.

Atlas tried to push Grey with her buster from behind, but Grey jumped a moment earlier, and scoped a barrage of guided shots to her. She could avoid the first two, but the rest caught her, dealing a big amount of damage.

"Damn it!" She cursed.

"Hey Atlas!" Thetis caught her attention while standing up with difficulty. "What about that combined attack the Master made us practice?"

"I hate teaming up" she said at first, but she saw Grey preparing to deal another attack... "But you know... It doesn't seem like a bad idea".

"Then let's do it!" Thetis said.

The model L user started to create a polar wave with sharp pieces of ice pointing at Grey, and once he threw the attack, Grey was prepared to avoid it, but suddenly, Atlas blasted a spiral of fire that was covering the ice attack in a way that it wasn't melted.

The Megaman was cornered, so he decided to use his special attack, shooting a barrage of blasts towards the attack.

To his surprise, not only had it worked, but it left the other 2 Megamen beaten in the ground.

"I can't even move!" Thetis shouted full of rage and impotency.

"Curse you defect!" The woman insulted him.

But he couldn't care less. He turned his back (since they couldn't move anymore) and ran towards his friends, since they were still fighting.

He thought Ashe would be alright, so he went to aid Aile first. And thank God he did, because Aeolus was giving her quite a hard time.

He ran towards the fight and jumped just in time to catch Aile and save her from a slice of one of Aeolus's blades.

"I can't believe my eyes" Aeolus said with a faint smile in his face. "It seems that you defeated two of us... I didn't expect you to be THAT strong, but since you defeated Albert it is how it should be. You'll be much more entertaining than this girl, as she has weakened up a bit since the last time we met" He finished.

"I'll handle this guy, you go help Ashe" he said to Aile.

"I hate that things turned out this way, but I guess it's for the best" Aile said bitterly, then she went towards Ashe, who was still in a heated up fight with Siarnaq.

Grey started fighting Aeolus in the background.

"Need some help here?" She happily asked Ashe.

"I wouldn't mind if you gave me a hand actually, this guy is indeed stronger than before!" Ashe admitted.

"NEW NUMBER OF ENEMIES. 2. PREPARE FOR ADVANCED COMBAT PROCEDURE." Siarnaq responded to Aile joining the fight.

"This guy gives me the creeps!" Aile said as Siarnaq made his red eye shine.

Then Siarnaq's body started to shine as a shadow started engulfing his body.

"Okay...? Just what the hell is happening?!" Ashe said scared and confused.

\-- LINE HERE --

 **Any ideas of what's happening? Remember that biometals are made from the guardians.**

 **That's the only clue I'm giving. I'll start writing chapter 2**


	2. Megamorph

**Well, first of all, reviews!**

 **I'll be posting reviews each chapter. In case one spoils something, I'll leave it by the end of the chapter, while the rest are going to be here, in the start.**

 **XM** **arkZX: I WANNA SEE MORE**

 **To which I reply: don't worry mate, you'll get more, since this story has just began!**

\-- LINE HERE --

Chapter 2: "Megamorph"

The shadow engulfed Siarnaq's body, which started to shape into what seemed like a bat.

As the shadow disappeared, the Megaman was completely different from before, as he became a bit taller; his cape got longer and when jumping, it seemed like wings spreading for flight; both red eyes shined inside a helmet with pointy ears and two long fangs; his hands had red claws; his body was still purple in colour, but it had a thin shape in the lower part, while the upper one seemed sturdy; his shoes turned to feet with claws.

"What did just happen?!" Aile asked full of fear.

"I've got no idea, but this can't be good..." Ashe answered with a worried tone.

Aeolus laughed with joy as his partner showed this new form. "We told you that we had new tricks up our sleeves..."

"What is that?" Grey asked Aeolus.

"That, defective, is the strongest form we can get thanks to our biometals" The wind Megaman answered. "It seems that it is an ability that the reploids from which our biometals are made used to have. As a matter of fact, Atlas and Thetis were supposed to show it too, but they lost too much strength during the battle, and therefore they cannot do it" he finished.

"Wait, does that mean that...?" Grey started but was interrupted.

"Of course! You will behold my transformation too!" Aeolus said to Grey, and then shouted "MEGAMORPH!".

This time, an electric hurricane formed around the Megaman, which didn't allow our heroes to see much, as all that could be seen through the tornado was the shadow of what seemed as a bird. And then, the cyclone disappeared.

Aeolus had now bird claws for feet; his body was shaped as an eagle, with a strong green plated armour; he still had arms, but they were bigger, as each arm was holding a giant metal blade with what seemed as ancient writings; his head was covered by a helmet with the form of an eagle, having a golden beak that seemed dangerous; the wings however, where the most stunning thing of all, as they grew to an enormous size, green with some white, gold and red lines on them.

"Taste despair! You don't stand a chance in that pathetic little form of yours" Aeolus said, with a metallic voice, due to the helmet covering his face.

"I can't believe that there was such a giant power hidden in their biometals..." Grey thought. "But, are they really THAT strong? I guess there's only one way to find out..." he finished thinking.

"Grey, what can we do?" Aile asked with a desperate voice.

"I guess we'll have to fight to our 110%" he answered with a grin as he faced Aeolus with decision.

"I'll show you how pointless it is to face us in your situation" Aeolus challenged.

"YEEAAAHH" Grey shouted as he charged against the beast.

There was no doubt, this form made both Megamen twice the strong at least, as every ability seemed boosted. They were faster, stronger and had an incredible precision and evasiveness too! Our heroes were indeed stronger before, but how could they deal with this new menace?

Not only that, but of course, they had completely new abilities:

Siarnaq was now able to use a screeching attack to confuse enemies, and once they were stunned, he could stick his fangs on the victim to cure his own wounds. His claws also made him dangerous for close combat, as they could rip apart anything they touched at a certain speed.

Aeolus, however, was the strongest of the 4 already, which meant he was at a whole new level.

He could grab enemies with the claws in his feet, which gave him the chance to fly high (which was done in seconds due to his giant wings) and throw them from the air, or peak their bodies with his hard beak. The most dangerous improvement though, were definitely the swords. The blades were so destructive that the floor was now full of holes and fissures due to the evaded attacks from our heroes.

Aile, Ashe and Grey were cornered by the two bestial Megamen, with no more forces to do a special attack in order to escape.

"This doesn't seem good" Aile said while holding her arm cannon and expecting the worse.

"I don't know, we've been through worse, right?" Ashe tried to calm, but as she got no answer, she limited to concentrate on what would be the next move of their enemies.

[Meanwhile]

A young pale teen boy with orange hair, blue eyes and some freckles on his face was walking around a deeper part of the building, searching for what he didn't know was a Biometal.

"It seems that things are shaking a bit up there" he thought. "Those Megamen or whatever are really amazing... I bet it must be a feeling of power and freedom that no loot can buy" he said, even though he was alone, for now.

He got hold of a device that was tracking the waves coming from the piece he was looking for. "Bingo. Even though I'm no Megaman I'll still get some great bounty from whatever piece of machinery or device is sending those waves!" He said as he got closer to the signal.

Some minutes passed, and he just kept walking until he reached a pretty tough door. "Oh man, I knew this was too easy to be true" He sighed as he grabbed his hacking device.

The device tried very hard, but the algorithm protecting the door didn't budge. "Damn, this is the real deal!" he said as he pulled out some explosives.

"If this doesn't make it, I don't know what will, but I must get inside that door" he thought.

He got far enough from the explosion ratio, and he pressed the button to activate the bombs. A large BOOM! was heard and then dust filled the room.

As the dust cloud faded, he saw the result of his effort: Success!!!

He knew that it was due to the age of the door that it broke down, as it must have been unbreakable some decades before.

As he entered the room, he felt chills down his spine, not of fear though, it was a weird sensation, like a sensation of not being alone.

"Just what is this place?" he asked to the air, not hoping to get an answer.

"Well, you just entered my room buster!" a voice resonated in his head.

"SHAT SHART TART!" He shouted as he looked everywhere, looking for the entity from which the voice came from, but all he saw was a weird stone shaped device on the center of the room, floating in a magnetic field. "Am I going crazy?" he thought.

"You're quite scared mate, what are you doing in this place anyway?" the voice said in his head once again.

"Shite! Who are you?! What are you?! Where are you?!" he asked the entity, without realising it was the stone like device.

"Well to put it short... I am Model A, I'm a Biometal and I'm right in front of you pal" Model A said to him.

"Don't tell me you're this little thingy floating right here" the boy said.

"What else is there in this room that could be talking to you?" Model A said teasing him for the stupid question.

"Well, you've got a point buster" he finished as he stared at the Biometal.

It was a dark blue triangular base, with red lines. In the center, a small round "face" stared at him. It was white with blue eyes, and had some kind of a dark blue and red helmet and a blue sphere on the upper part of what seemed was the head of the Biometal.

"Well, are you going to release me or what?" the Biometal demanded.

It had a male voice [imagine Axl's voice from X8 and CM] and a friendly tone, even though the boy didn't know if this individual was of trust.

"Well, to be blunt I'm not sure buddy. Like, I don't know what a Biometal even is for instance..." He admitted to Model A.

"A Biometal is an artifact with a consciousness and special powers, as it was once a reploid." the entity answered.

"special powers huh? What else can you do aside from talking to me and flying around?" He said teasing the Biometal.

"If you release me, I swear I can show you!" Model A conditioned.

"Fair enough buster..." The boy said as he made the magnetic field disappear. "The name's Alex" He said lending a hand, but then realising how stupid it was to do that to a handless being, so he started to scratch the back of his head.

"You know what a Megaman is?" The Biometal asked his new partner.

"They are those strong guys that have powers and stuff, I guess..." Alex answered.

"You're kind of correct, but more importantly, would you like to become one?" Model A offered.

"No way, that's what biometals are for?!" Alex said with surprise.

"You seem to be compatible with me, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to hear me in your head. What do you say, want to try it out?" The being insisted.

"Hell yeah, mate!" He decided.

"Then shout, Megamerge with the will to merge with me." the entity told him.

"Megamerge!" He shouted.

And suddenly, he felt how he was embedded with an armor, and as his body became stronger. He got a blue and red helmet covering his head, with a blue orb on the forehead part (and part of his hair) and his legs got some kind of propulsors.

He felt as guns formed in his hands and his body's armor also had a blue round crystal on it (just like the one on the helm).

"Holy shite mate!" he swore after regaining consciousness from the previous state.

"We're all set, but do you want to see what you're really capable of?" Model A encouraged Alex.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"I feel the presence of other Megamen inside the building. How about joining the battle?" The biometal answered him.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know how to fight and I shoot pretty well and all, but I'm not really at that level..." He confessed.

"Nah, mate, you'll see when we get there, all your abilities are improved. I bet you're not going to believe your eyes once you're sweeping the floor with their asses." Model A answered to his partner's insecurity.

"Well, I guess I'll trust you, after all I want to know what it feels to fight like this anyway." Alex said with more decision. And so he started running towards the location.

[Back at our troubled heroes]

Grey evaded in the last moment a giant tornado of electricity that was throwing giant ninja stars everywhere. "Phew, that was dangerously close" He sighed.

"This new combined attacks stuff they do is really a pain in the ass..." Ashe said after seeing the destruction left by the Megamen.

"Huh?" Model X called Aile's attention.

"What's wrong X?" She asked him.

"The signal of the Biometal... It's getting close!" He told her amazed.

"No way... that means..." but Aile couldn't finish.

An explosion was heard, and dust filled the room. They all witnessed as a shadow came walking closer.

And Alex stared at them as opening his mouth and carelessly saying: "So... I don't know what the hell you're fighting over but I want a taste of that too ya know!"

\-- LINE HERE --

 **How was that entrance? Well, I'm sure there have been better, but Alex tried as hard as he could to sound cool. Anyway, I'm happy to say that I could finish the chapter much sooner than expected, even though I'm not sure I'll always be this quick.** **Til' the next time!**


	3. A new threat appears

**Welcome back folks! I really appreciate the reception of the story, and I hope I can continue to give you all this piece of entertainment.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Yooooo. It's really nice seeing Megaman ZX fanfictions again! I really love how it's starting and I hope to see this keep going!**

 **Answer: Glad you're liking the story so far, and it will continue, so stay tuned!**

 **-A guest also gave me some tips for some writing details and stuff, which even though I'm grateful I don't see the need to put it here.**

\-- LINE HERE --

Chapter 3: "A new threat appears"

Alex pointed his guns to everyone before Aile opened her mouth.

"WHO THE HELL...?" Aile had started, but Model X interrupted her.

"Wait a moment Aile! Could it be who I think it is?" Model X couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked back.

"That biometal!" X started. "It's someone I and Z hadn't seen since before the Elf Wars!" He finished with a voice of impression no one had ever heard.

"No way!" Model A answered. "X? Is that you? I can't believe it, where's Zero?" He asked X.

"So it is you Axl." He said with joy. "About Zero... you see, he's not dead, but we don't know where he is either." He finished.

"Oh, too bad, I was hoping to see an expression of surprise on him, but I guess that being in these Biometal bodies it wouldn't be that great either..." Axl said.

"Hey A, what the hell is happening?" Alex demanded.

"Change of plans buddy. You see, now whoever is that girl in the blue suit, she and her friends are our allies." A answered.

"Well, for some reason I think I see who the bad guys are..." Alex said. "The red eyes don't lie." He finished.

"Then I guess we don't have to explain anything, whoever you are..." Aeoulus said as he raised his blades with the intention of destroying the other Megamen.

"NEW TARGET AQUIRED. SCANNING ABBILITIES..." Siarnaq started analyzing Alex.

Siarnaq scanned his new rival, as he fought differently from the others, probably due to the guns he used, which could fire barrages of plasma bullets at an amazing speed, one that left behind the speed of busters.

"QUICK SCAN. COMPLETE. NEW STRATEGIES ADDED." The shadow Megaman said as he had finished the process.

Siarnaq created 5 solid shadow clones of himself (which looked like the normal Megaman, not the Megamorphed one) that started pursuing Alex and throwing rolling stars and kunai at him.

"This guys are the real deal!" Alex told Model A as he saw the shadow clones.

"They are Megamen, what did you expect?" A answered.

"Well, I guess you're right" He said. "But I've never enjoyed a fight so much! Don't get me wrong." He finished saying as he destroyed 2 of the clones.

Meanwhile, the other 3 heroes were fighting Aeolus, who seemed evenly matched now.

"How's that now, huh?" Aile mocked the Wind Megaman.

"I guess it's alright, since weaklings like you don't have other choices aside from teaming up" He answered scornfully.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we're stronger!" Grey said as he shot a charged shot right in Aeolus's face (or helm in this case).

"Ungh!" The Megaman grunted. "Huh? What's this feeling?" He thought as he felt his power vanishing. "No way, i-it can't be!" He said to himself. His form started to crack, as he had taken too much damage.

"No matter how strong you are, if you're careless and take too many shots, you'll crumble anyway." Ashe said in reponse to the Megaman's breakdown.

Aeolus's transformation shattered completely, leaving only the Megamerged form, which was damaged badly.

"AAARRGGGHHH!!!" Aeolus screamed as he fell to the floor and went back to his normal form, unconscious.

"Phew, one more down, and another one to go..." Grey said with a bit of relief.

Back to Alex, he was eliminating Siarnaq's last clone, and was doing quite well, since he had also delivered the Megaman himself some shots too.

"He won't fall easily, will him?" Alex said.

"But you've dealt him a great piece of damage you know?" Model A encouraged the boy. "If you want to finish him off now though, you can do a special attack." He finished.

"A special...attack?" Alex repeated in disbelief.

"It's not easy, as you have to concentrate your energy to let it out. But I've got the feeling you are going to nail it, if you try..." The biometal made clear.

"Let's do it." He answered. And he concentrated, feeling the energy in his body flow, and build up in two specific spots, his body core and his head core, and out of nowhere, a piece of green energy entered his body. He felt the energy. It was elecricity. It was Wind. It was... Model H!

Alex transformed into Aeolus, but not in his Megamerged form only, oh no... He built up so much energy that he merged into the Megamorphed form of Model H right away, and without thinking twice, he raised the giant blades and let them struck Siarnaq's body with all his might. Siarnaq couldn't evade the attack since he was surprised and the atyack was too fast. Both factors allowed this to be the final attack of what seemed an endless battle.

Siarnaq collapsed immediately and went back to his normal form, motionless.

A purple piece of data entered Alex's body, that had gone back to the normal Megaman form.

"What the...? Is this your special ability?" He asked the biometal.

"Copy chip. I am the prototype of this ability. Eras ago, a whole generation of reploids got this power, and wreaked havoc upon our world. Due to this, it is possible that your generation hadn't heard or seen such a thing." Model A told him.

"Wow, and you've always been like this then?" He continued.

"Not exactly. Before being a Biometal, my ability was far from perfect, as at first I could only copy the data of reploids that were of my same size, but with time, I got better at it and I could copy complex reploids too! However, it wasn't until they turned me into this that my ability was complete." Axl confessed.

"I see... So now we can morph into those guys?!" Alex asked full of excitement.

"Yep, it seems like it, as I can feel the copied data of Model H and Model P inside of me" He answered his partner happily.

"Holy hell... I always believed that being a Megaman was a feeling out of this world, but experiencing the real thing is a new level!" The boy said full of joy.

"Hey, we were coming to help, but it seems that you are quite strong." Grey told him surprised. "Actually, did you use A-Trans?" He asked.

"A-Trans? What the hell is that?" Alex replied.

"It is the ability to morph into another reploid. Model A has that ability, so we call it A-Trans." Ashe said.

"Wait a second!" the real Model A called their attention. "Who is this Model A you mentioned?" He asked a bit bothered.

"It's me!" Ashe's Biometal replied.

"And me!" Grey's Biometal joined.

"Now that explains it... This model A is a fake!" Axl accused.

"Hey, what did you just say?" both Model Als angrily replied.

"You are not really Model A. You are not even a copy. You seem to be a Biometal originated from an entity I do not know." Model A said.

"I'm afraid that's quite accurate" Model X told them.

"No way! Now you're siding with the weirdo that is accusing us of fakes!" one of the Model Als responded to X.

"Yeah, who is this creep anyway?!" The other Model Al demanded.

"Well... you see..." Model X started.

"Allow me X." Axl said as his friend seemed troubled by the situation. "I am the one and only Model A". He proudly said.

"I wasn't expecting that." Aile added still confused.

"Anyway, your true name is Model Albert, and you both know that well." Model X told the twin Biometals in the end.

"But we hate that name!" They both said at the same time.

"That about does it." Model A said cocluding the discussion.

"Well, I guess we can finally retrieve these Biometals and leave these guys behind the bars..." Grey started saying, but a teleportation interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that to happen" The individual said as appearing right behind everyone.

They all turned around to see who was standing there. It seemed like a young man, even though he had white hair, a bit of it covering his face. He had red eyes and showed a proud childish smile. His clothes were weird, as he wore a long blue robe with a long white piece of cloth with a golden Alpha symbol (like the ones Catholic high priests wear) and his shoes were white too.

"Who are you?!" Aile demanded the man.

"Oh, where are my manners?" He said while doing an exagerated facepalm movement. "My name is Iapetus, and I am the one in charge of these Megamen. As you can assume, I am a Megaman myself." He said with a smile.

"Another Megaman? What Model could you be?!" Ashe asked doubting Iapetus's words.

"I am the chosen one of Model C" He bluntly said.

"C? That's no real Biometal sir, I think you are lying." Aile said trying to mock him.

"Then I guess I don't have other choice". He said as holding a blue Biometal in both hands and saying: "Megamerge!"

He wasn't lying. He transformed into a blue Megaman, with an arm cannon, just like Model X's transformation, but he seemed different in some aspects though, like the fact that it was a darker color of blue, and it seemed more "plastic" somehow.

"Of course! How had I never thought of this before!" Model X had realised. "Model C. Letter that stands for Copy. Copy X." The Biometal said openly.

"See? I wasn't lying girl. Anyway, my Master said that I had to retrieve these Megamen, and that's what I'm doing." He said as he dashed towards the unconscious reploids.

The heroes tried to stop him, but he was too fast. In a matter of seconds, all the motionless bodies where piled at a side of Iapetus, who started waving his hand in sign of goodbye and smiling as he teleported to who knows where.

"Whatever is being planned by this "Master" it must be something terribly dangerous..." Model X thought after seeing such a scene.

\-- LINE HERE --

 **Well, hope you liked it! I'll see you next chapter, that should be posted some time this week. See ya!**


	4. The Mission

**Hi mates, how have you been? Here I bring you Chapter 4, hope you like it :)**

\-- LINE HERE --

Chapter 4: "The mission"

Our heroes are back at the hunter base (including Alex), where Vent is waiting to know more about the mission.

"Welcome back, how did the mission go?" Vent asked. "You see, I was a bit worried when you sent the soldiers back, but you didn't return". He finished.

"It turns out that the enemy was searching for a Biometal." Grey told Vent.

"What?! Another Biometal...?" He said in disbelief.

"And not only that, but the freaks of the "Game of Destiny" were the ones behind the search." Aile added.

"No way! But Model Z didn't let them escape Ouroboros!" Vent remembered.

"But it is true, and they are far stronger than before." Ashe made clear.

"It seems that there is an individual called "The Master" that has not only trained them, but is also responsible for their survival". Model X added.

"So we have a big mystery in our hands..." The commander said thoughtful. "Hm? Oh yeah, who's the new guy?" He asked realising Alex's presence.

"Now that I think of it... He didn't introduce himself at the battle." Aile said.

"Oops, my bad." Alex apologised, scratching the back of his head. "My name's Alex, and I'm a Megaman now. I don't know about your mission, but Model A said that I had to help you, so that's what I'm doing." He admitted.

"Wait a second. Model A? But I thought Grey and Ashe were the only ones with that Biometal?" Vent said doubtful.

But Model A went out, flying right in front of the guy. "I'm sorry mate, but you have wrong information. Those 2 are other Biometals, as they were made from... Albert? Was the name...? Anyway, I am the original Model A, and if you don't believe me, X can prove it!" The Biometal made clear.

"I see... But don't worry pal, I trust you, and thanks a lot for lending a hand to my friends. You see, I'm the Biomatch of Model Z, but he decided to stay behind in our last big mission and he's been lost since that day..." Vent sadly said.

"Well, I think it's time we inform the Legion about this new discovery." Aile changed the topic.

"You're right, we should call Master Thomas right away." Grey seconded the girl's idea.

"It's weird saying "The Legion" taking in count that only Master Thomas is left, but still..." Ashe added.

"Who would've thought that Mikhail was going to be targetted for assassination... If only I had been there to protect him." Grey said full of anger.

"Yeah, I remember that day... The assassins where caught, but it's obvious that the mastermind is still in the shadows." Alex remembered.

"Now that you mention it, it's possible that this "Master" is the one behind that too!" Vent told them with an air of justice and might. "But I guess we must catch the guy first" He realised, becoming more realistic.

"For now, let's contact Thomas and inform him about what we know." Aile decided.

They went to the main monitor area and contacted him. The man answered almost immediately.

"Hunters! I'm glad that you called, how have you been? I bet you've got some news if you're calling me, but I'm also glad to see you, even if it's through a screen". Master Thomas answered the call gladly.

"Master Thomas, in our last mission we encountered the four hostile Megamen that used to be in the "Game of Destiny" searching for a new undiscovered Biometal." Grey informed.

"No way! Were you able to retrieve the Biometal?" Thomas asked.

"We were, but not exactly. It seems that we have a new person in the team..." Aile said as she pushed Alex to the front.

"Is that so? Introduce yourself soldier". Thomas asked Alex.

"My name's Alex. I'm 17 years old. I used to be a treasure hunter, and I'm currently the Biomatch for Model A." He answered.

"Model A? But..." And the explaining began.

Not only they explained the situation of Model A, but also they gave detailed information about the battle, like the recently discovered "Megamorph" ability, and the apparition of Iapetus.

"I see..." Thomas said once they concluded. "Well, that explains the situation I was about to tell you. We recieved a transmission from this Iapetus guy, saying that he had Model Z, and that he would give him back if we played his "game" and won." He told them.

"Game?! What is it about?" Ashe asked.

"The four Megamen are in specific areas of the world, waiting for a challenge." Thomas answered. "It seems that Aeolus has taken over an Air Force base. Atlas is in a similar situation, since she "conquered" a military establishment in the desert. Thetis is looking for Model W pieces in the sea where Ouroboros fell. Finally, Siarnaq is defending a secret factory we just found in the radar." He finished.

"I know what we can do. Aile, Grey and Ashe can fight Aeolus and Siarnaq. I will take care of Thetis and Atlas." Alex told them.

"It doesn't seem as a bad idea, but are you sure you can handle them both? Even if they are not fighting together this time, they are pretty strong oponents." Grey asked Alex.

"Don't worry pal, I'm sure I can do it." He replied confident.

"It is decided then. This mission will be a success as long as you give it your all. Be cautious though, and never underestimate the enemy." Thomas concluded.

"Very well sir, we won't fail, and I will make sure that the base is also defended during this crisis." Vent promised.

"I'm counting on you Commander." The old man said, giving Vent a smile of trust.

The monitor went off, leaving our heroes free to get ready and prepare anything necessary for the mission.

Alex was given a tour by Aile around the base, since he had never been there. He was shown the training grounds, food court, medical assistance center and finally, the place he would be staying at.

"It seems small, but comfortable." He told Aile as he saw the room.

"If you wish, you can leave at any time to get any of your stuff moved here. We can even get you a truck if you need help." She replied.

"No, it won't be necessary. I only have some clothes, posters, a TV, a Videogame console, a... Well, maybe I could take that offer." He admitted, realising how many things he had, and felt he needed.

"Hahaha, don't worry, I'll talk to the people in charge of that" She said with a smile. "For the meantime, you can wander around by yourself or just find a bench and sit for a while." She finished.

"I guess I'll listen to music while I'm walking." He told her as he grabbed some headphones from a backpack.

"What do you like? Maybe you could show it to me when you have your room ready, as I bet you've got a lot of things to do right now" She told him.

"Yeah, sure, why not? I'll tell you and the other guys once I'm ready here so you can come visit me." He invited.

"Cool. I must get going too, but I'm sure we will meet again soon." She replied, as she ran towards the main building.

"Just curious, but, are you interested in her, you know, in a special way?" Model A asked, trying to bother Alex.

"Honestly, no, she's not my type." Alex bluntly replied.

"Really? She's not ugly at all... What is your type, anyway?" The biometal insisted.

"Hahaha, who knows..." Alex said, putting on a cowboy hat and giving no clear answer on purpose.

At the same time*

A figure was running across the city, escaping from a blue Megaman.

"Why don't you join us? Another Megaman would be of great use to us..." Iapetus offered a Fuchsia Megaman.

"I'm not interested in working for the likes of you and your Master!" She fiercely answered.

She had a golden helmet covering almost her whole face, except from a side, which revealed a white beautiful girl with green eyes and some freckles. Blonde hair came from the back of the helm and she was wielding a fuchsia plasma blade with a golden handle.

"Damn it!" she thought. "I am strong, but I've got a feeling that this guy's strength is something else..." She finished thinking.

"You cannot run forever, you should give my offer a second thought... before I have to dispose of you." The Megaman threatened her.

"I'd rather be dead than helping such evil individuals!" She replied.

"Evil? What's evil about wanting to see a new world flourish? We want ro devastate this imperfect world to recreate a perfect one. We want to start an age of universal advancement and understanding, an age in which the faceless will have to say "We told you so"" He monologued.

"I don't understand a word of your speech, and I'm glad that I won't fall for such nonsense! What's not evil about destroying this world to create a dystopia?! You are mad. You and your Master are simply evil, and I will find a way to stop you." She firmly replied.

"It's sad that such a beautiful being will have to die for the sake of our goal, but I guess there's no other way..." He said while shaking his head and covering one side of his face with his hand.

"I've got no other choice." She thought. "DARKNESS!" She shouted.

And Iapetus stopped to behold the transformation.

Her boots became pointy, her hands became claws, her body was embedded with an armor and the colour of the armor turned from Fuchsia to a skeletal grey with some golden parts, and now her eyes shined with a red colour.

"An Angel becomes a Demon. This is simply wonderful! Now I'm sure that I want you in our side." Iapetus said delighted.

"I did not use this form to lose. I feel a tremendous darkness flowing through me, but I will not fall to it, I will remain calm and simply defeat you, even when these claws want to rip you apart!" She firmly said.

"We'll see about that" Iapetus answered.

And the Megamen started clashing. Iapetus summoned the white and gold ultimate armor of Copy X, and used the power of Model H to use blades, in order to have a sword fight. Model C was able to use powers from the Guardians' Biometals, so even without the physical Biometals, its wielder became a dangerous enemy. However, the mysterious girl had summoned a power that surpassed Iapetus's in this form. She moved faster than him for a fraction of second, and stabbed him right in the chest.

"Arrghh!" He shouted and coughed blood.

"You'll be fine, after all, you have this damn Master watching over you, and I swore I wouldn't kill you!" She said.

"We'll... meet... again..." He said right before collapsing into the ground.

She went back to her normal megamerged form and escaped far away. After arriving to her home, a pretty humble house in the city's periphery, she went back to her human form. She was young, and very beutiful indeed, as her body had some curves, and her face had one eye covered by a blonde fringe. She wore a purple t-shirt with black sleeves and combining purple shorts and sneakers.

"It's been one hell of a day..." She sighed. "At least we progressed with the investigation. I would've killed that bastard if it wasn't for the fact that an action like that would've made me consumed by the darkness..." She concluded.

"Don't worry. I knew that I had chosen well when I picked you as my Biomatch." The Fuchsia Biometal said.

\-- LINE HERE --

 **And that's the chapter pals! It was a bit longer, but I think you'll like that. Actually, if you want me to write longer chapters just leave it on the reviews. I wouldn't mind doing it. Up until now I've done 2k chapters because it has been well for dividing the chapters' main ideas, as well as showing a bit more of the story.**

 **What genre do you think Alex's music is mostly? And (even though I think it's obvious) which Biometal is the one our new Megaman has? Post your thoughts on the reviews**

 **See you next chapter! And I hope you liked the fact that this was released so soon ;)**


	5. Fear Factory

**Hey mates, here I bring you the next chapter of this story, but first, there's a thing I have to make clear first** :

 **I received a guest review that told me not to put this section of answering reviews in the story, and I want to say that even though that is a form of interaction, the entry is not interactive at all, the main reason is the story, and I read the terms and conditions and I'm aware of them at all moments. I decided to do things like this because I've read other stories that follow this structure and they are still there, so it hasn't been an "illegal" action at all. Maybe it isn't a completely orthodox method, but I like it and I think it's going to be like this for other of my stories as well. I'm not angry at all with the person that reviewed this, I'm actually grateful, since I paid a second read to the Terms and Conditions in order to be completely sure of my actions.**

 **Without further ado, I'll let this chapter begin** :

\--LINE HERE--

Chapter 5: "Fear Factory"

Aile, Grey and Ashe are in an aircraft heading to a location close to the factory where Siarnaq is waiting for the duel.

"We will leave you a couple of kilometers away from your final destination, since it's possible that they have defenses." A soldier told them.

"No problem, thank you for your help." Ashe gladly replied.

The Aircraft stopped in mid-air.

"Megamerge!" They all said, and then they jumped from the vehicle.

The place was a forest completely covered by trees. Once inside, it was dark, and difficult to see the sky, even though it was 12 PM.

"The factory is marked on our map, so we shouldn't have trouble finding it." Grey said while looking at a digital map.

"Let's get moving, we cannot waste any time!" Aile said.

They ran through the woods, avoiding the trees and bushes, since they dindn't want to cause any destruction to mother nature's efforts. They knew about how difficult it was to restore the forests after the Elf Wars, so they really cared about these kind of places.

After fifteen minutes, the trees were starting to disappear, allowing them to see a giant factory that had an entrance in a giant cave.

"There it is. Remember to be careful, as they are expecting us." Aile told the other two, who nodded.

As they entered through the cave, robotic bats attacked them. Grey and Ashe took them out easily though, thanks to their aimed shots. Inside the factory was pitch black, which was expected if the place was guarded by Siarnaq, so they turned on a dot-like device that produced light and sticked it in their chest.

Deeper into the building, they entered a room with four capsules.

"No way! This is just like..." Grey started saying.

"The place where you were created." Ashe completed.

"And the place where Prometheus and Pandora were created too." Aile added.

"What do the panels say though?" Ashe wondered.

The first capsule had a panel that read: "002. ZEUS. IMMORTAL REPLOID DATA SUCCESFULY IMPLANTED. WIND."

The second was very similar: "003. THEIA. IMMORTAL REPLOID DATA SUCCESFULLY IMPLANTED. FLAME."

And the third: "004. OCEANUS. IMMORTAL REPLOID DATA SUCCESFULLY IMPLANTED. ICE."

And finally, the fourth: "005. IJIRAQ. IMMORTAL REPLOID DATA SUCCESFULLY IMPLANTED. SHADOW."

"More Megamen?!" Grey's Model Al shouted in disbelief.

"It seems so, but what would be the point?" Ashe's Model Al replied.

"I think the elements that are at the end of the panel are the same as the ones that represent the four rogue Megamen..." Grey told them.

"X, is it possible to divide a Biometal and use its full power?" Aile asked her partner.

"No. Up to what I know, if you divide the Biometal you will only get half of the powers, and no possibility of special attacks, or the recently discovered Megamorph I guess." X answered.

"I think it could be some kind of backup team for the current Megamen." Ashe shared her thought.

"It is very suspicious. We will inform this to Master Thomas after we arrive." Grey said.

And then, rolling stars fled through the air, destroying the capsules, and almost harming our heroes.

"So there you are!" Aile said in response to Siarnaq's attack.

"SURPRISE ELEMENT. FAILED. COMMENCING ADVANCED COMBAT PROCEDURE." The robot-like Megaman said.

Siarnaq Megamorphed, turning into the bat-like creature they had seen before.

Grey A-transed into Atlas and threw fire blasts to the ground to illuminate the room in a more effective way. He went back to his normal form after that.

"Great move Grey, now we'll see better." Ashe greeted her team mate.

Siarnaq created a barrier around himself, and summoned shadow clones. The clones were many more than the last time, but the room was still dark, so it was difficult to tell how many there were. Still, our heroes destroyed them one by one at a good pace, shooting Siarnaq once in a while too, when the Bat got too close.

It seemed as a real battle royale, since there were countless figures fighting passionately. Even though it was a serious mission, the three couldn't help but feel happiness while fighting, since the battle was indeed something else. The adrenaline ran through their veins (even through the reploid veins of Siarnaq and Grey) and there was no moment of hesitation. Each shot, each attack, every movement was executed passionately by our heroes, and even Siarnaq, who would coldy calculate its own usually, was letting a more intuitive side of his take over.

Siarnaq felt a similar sensation as when he was an assassin. Those days when he was still conscious and enjoyed fighting. Killing was a job, but fighting was life. Those days, when his eyes were black, and free of the mind control. Those days, when he used to trust and care about people. Those days...

His flashback ended when a fully charged buster shot hit him right in the face.

When he fell to the ground, he checked his status. "DANGER. DAMAGE RECEIVED. 83%".

And he wasn't the only one having trouble, as Aile was almost unconsious, due to the damage and to the exhausting battle.

"Damn it. I... Can't... Fall just yet..." She thought as she started to feel dizzy and see blurry.

Ashe was also feeling bad. She had taken too much damage, and a star had cut her in the leg, so she had trouble moving.

"Just a bit more. I know I can!" She thought to give strength to her wounded body.

Grey was the one with the best status, but still, he had some cuts on his limbs as had been scratched by Siarnaq himself.

"I will end this." He thought, and he ran towards Siarnaq. "YEEAAARRGGHHH!" He shouted as he used his special attack, shooting the Megaman uncountable times and dealing the necessary amount of damage to take him down.

Siarnaq fell unconscious and went back to his normal form.

Grey stared at him and thought. "I wonder if we can get the mind control out of his head...".

He looked around for Biometal Model P. It was some meters away from him, so he went to retrieve it, when suddenly...

"Huh?" He gasped, when a shadow figure grabbed the Biometal in his hands. "Hey you!" He managed to shout, but the individual threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"No way!" Ashe shouted, as she also saw what had happened.

"Fuck. I never expected that." Grey swore. "How's Aile..." He started but realised that she had collapsed and gone back to her normal form.

"I already called the base, they will come to the exact location of the entrance since we cleared the place." Ashe told Grey.

"Ok. Hey, would you mind carrying Aile by yourself?" He asked her.

"Not really, but why?" She replied, but then she saw Grey picking up Siarnaq and dragging him like a fellow soldier.

"It is the first time we get this opportunity Ashe. Maybe, just maybe, there is a way to turn him back to normal." He told her.

"It seems a bit crazy, but you're right, we should give it a try." She answered.

They succesfully came out of the place and sat down in some rocks to wait for the aircraft.

{Meanwhile}

"Thank you a lot guys!" Alex thanked the people that helped him to take things from his house to the room in the base.

"Wow, you really got a lot of interesting stuff..." Model A said.

"I'm a treasure hunter, what did you expect?" He replied with a grin.

"That cowboy hat sure makes you look like one... but how did you get into it? Like, you know, what's your story pal?"

"I won't go deep on the sad stories of an orphan kid that had to spend his first 13 years in a place full of bullies and poverty, but I will tell you about how I escaped that past and became a treasure hunter."

"Sounds neat. C'mon tell me."

"Well..." Alex started.

\-- LINE HERE --

 **So that's it pals. A new mystery appears, and only questions seem to appear, but don't worry, since everything will come clear in time. However, next time we'll have a look at Alex's past, which is another mystery anyway, so be sure to tune in!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you soon!**


	6. Alex

**Well, I'm back pals, after a week of inactivity. Basically, I hadn't had free time during this week, and I'm going to be pretty busy this one too, but I'll do my best.**

\-- LINE HERE --

Chapter 6: "Alex"

A 13 year old boy was climbing an iron fence that was a bit smaller in that specific section, so it could be climbed with a bit of ability.

"Piece of cake!" He said as he started walking towards the city centre.

The city was very big, so walking to basically anywhere could take time. However, the orphanage was quite close to that area, so going downtown took about 20 minutes going at a good pace.

Once in the centre, he started looking for entertainment, since there was always something happening in the main park.

The park's full name was "Blackwater Park", and in it there were different kinds of shows on different days of the week, since people were allowed to do anything that was considered artistic in the park, and get tips for it. Due to this, Jack loved going to see painters, jugglers, clowns and many other kinds of artists. However, his favourite show was on Saturday, which conveniently was this day, since there was always a guy that came early in the morning and played guitar until the sunset. Jack loved music, but the guitar was his favourite instrument. He already knew the guitarist, since he had gone seen him play many times over the years, since he was 7 to be exact, so they were quite familiar with each other.

"Alex! My friend, how 'ya doing?" He said with his distinct Southern accent.

"Quite fine Jeff. The bullies have backed down a bit since I fought them with the tips you gave me, so thanks mate!"

Jeff looked 40 or so. He had long straight light brown hair, deep blue eyes, a normal sized nose and a mouth full of rusty, but white teeth in the end. He was quite tall, 1.85 or so, and had a built physique, his arms having marked biceps. He used to wear snake-skin shoes, jeans, leather jackets and Metal band t-shirts, but he was never seen without his brown cowboy hat. His guitars were different every saturday, since he alternated between a 6-string electroacoustic, a 10-string acoustic, an electric 9-string, an electric 8-string, an electric 7-string and an electric 6-string (all electrics having 24 frets). His amp was a pretty big Orange, and he had an Axe-FX plugged into it.

"I see... I can teach you more some other time, but now I'm jamming a Born Of Osiris' song."

"I have no idea what bands are those, but each time I listen to them I end up loving them!"

"Metal isn't that popular these days, and the bands after the 2100's have never been that good anyway... Which is why you may not know them, but the videos and music are still on the net, you know?"

"That's great, because I'd love to see them."

Jeff started playing a backing track that started with a calm synthesizer, an almost symphonic piece until he started playing. An unclean voice in the back was screaming: "They will become the enemies! Suffering for eternity! No one can surrender! No choice but to bleed!".

Jeff was simply amazing, every note was played with a mix between perfection and emotion, and he nailed every riff and solo like it was nothing. He had actually been teaching Alex a bit, but he hadn't learned a lot since he could only do this on saturday. He did this because, even though Alex didn't know it, he felt that he was like a son to him. His job was too risky, which made him push every girl he had loved away, so that they wouldn't have to suffer the loss of their husband if something happened. It was sad, but it was the life he had chosen, and he felt that it there was no turning back now.

"You know Jeff, what do you do to have all these things? Like, for what you have told me you where an orphan just like me."

"If I tell you, promise me you won't throw away your life like I did..."

"Ok, but what do you mean? You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Well, I guess one day you'll understand... Anyway, I am a treasure hunter."

"No way! Like those in the movies?"

"That's right champ, but it isn't as glamorous as movies show it."

"Why? I mean, I know it must be risky and all, but why would it be throwing your life away?"

"There are many things I had to sacrifice for making this choice. I've never had a family, or even been with a woman for too long... It just, wasn't fair for them." He confessed.

"But, for people like us, are there many opportunities?"

"I won't lie to you Alex, honestly I don't know. But I've come to believe that there is always a way. You can accomplish anything by making the right choices, but it is easier said than done."

"You're right, but still... Could I... You know, be a treasure hunter?"

"Alex, what did I say about...?" But he was interrupted.

"I know, but I won't throw my life away! I just want to escape this hole and I'll leave it when I've got enough money to live by myself..." Alex tried to convince him.

"You know how many people have said that same sentence when trying to get the job?" He said with a grin. "Actually, that was what I said when I tried to convince my master..."

"And did it work?"

"Alex..." He sighed. "You're too young. You've got a whole life to live, a whole world to know and you want to rush things and do it all at 13?"

"Jeff, I don't have a fucking life! I'm just another orphan without more skills than fighting and eating a lot. I'm tired of dreaming that I am someone when in reality I am nothing." He said and started to look at the floor full of misery.

"You're as miserable as I was, huh? Well, but promise me Jack, that you won't die on me." He seriously told him. "You're literally all I have..." He said petting him on the head.

"Am I in?"

"You are buster!"

And Alex hugged him gratefully. His life as a treasure hunter had begun.

{2 years later}

Alex was now 15, and had gone through many jobs already. He and Jeff had investigated areas in the world that seemed abandoned for ages. Ruins of civilazations that existed eras before the present, places such as the desert where the Eurasia space colony had once crashed, as well as the place where Ragnarok had fallen. There wasn't always treasure to be found, but knowledge was always a good consolation prize.

Aside from that, Alex now knew to play the guitar, but he stuck with the 6-strings, since he felt he wasn't prepared for extended range guitars yet.

Now that he lived with Jeff, he got to know his house, which was literally a mansion. Years of selling invaluable pieces of history really paid off, and some of them were so amazing that he had decided to make a private collection with them. Relics such as the "Muramasa blades", the "Hope diamond" and many others.

One would believe that in an age so advanced there wouldn't be places left to explore and search for booty, but there are, and many of them remain undiscovered.

"What's the next job?" Alex asked Jeff.

"I've been really doubting to do this one, since I've studied the history of the place, and it seems that it was once forbidden by law to access. Some centuries ago though, in the 21 XX."

"Sounds cool though. I don't think that it is that dangerous now..."

"One never knows... So we'll be cautious, just in case."

"What place is it actually?"

"Have you heard of the legendary reploids X and Zero?"

"No way! We are visiting THAT place?"

"Exactly, the place where X and Zero were found."

"Aren't they separate?"

"It seems that there is another place where both capsules are currently. I think it is where they were found after a great battle with Sigma."

"Sounds neat, but isn't that deep into the ground?"

"We'll have to remove some meters of ground, but after that there are passages and halls that haven't been touched in eons!"

"Let's do it!"

Once they arrived the place they ordered excavation reploids to do all the dirty work (quite literally) so that they could enter the ruins.

After half an hour the reploids found an entrance, so Jeff and Alex entered the ruins that once were crowded with mavericks.

They weren't sure of what they would find, but there had to be something good, didn't it?

Going deep into the ruins they saw that there were still many traps left. Spikes and pits made their exploration a lot more difficult than what they were expecting. Still, after a couple hours they had arrived their final destination: The place were X's and Zero's capsules were.

Each capsule was at the feet of a giant statue of a corrupted version of the heroes. They didn't know why, but they seemed evil. Still, they were just statues.

Jeff got close to the capsule that had held X, and looked for something interesting to take. "This can't be!" He said as he pulled a panel out of the capsule. "You know what this is Alex?" He asked his partner as he showed him the panel.

"Does it have information?"

"Just look at it!"

Indeed, the panel had specifications about X. Most of it was technical stuff and other part was damaged so it was illegible, but still a phrase got stuck in their heads. "X. Limitless power, limitless danger."

"I wonder what Zero's says..." Alex said as he looked for a similar panel in the red reploid's capsule.

He found something, even though it seemed more like a message of appreciation more than just technical information.

They slowly read. "Zero, the last of my creations. Scatter the virus of my revenge upon this world. Increase your power until you become a God of destruction.

Dr. W"

"This information is pure gold!" Jeff said full of joy.

Something was heard in the room, like something stuck to the floor broke free.

"Jeff, what the hell is happening?"

"I think they can tell." Said Jeff pointing at the statues that were now moving in a hostile way.

"How is this possible?"

"I think that the Sigma virus still existed in this place. Get ready Alex, we have to run, there is no other way!".

They had plasma guns and bombs, but a menace of this kind was too much for any of them to handle, as they were only human.

They ran to the other side of the room, looking for an exit, but it seemed that there was ground covering that exit.

"Fuck!" Alex swore, and tried to shoot at the statues, but they were barely scratched.

Jeff had thought that a bomb could be strong enough to make the statues crumble, but there was only one way to accomplish this and opening the exit.

"Alex, remember what you promised me? Forget it, I don't care if you do this your whole life, but promise me something else." Alex was listening without saying a word. "Promise me that you will be happy, that you will laugh, love and live."

"I promise Jeff, but you don't really mean that this is..."

"Yeah, this is the end of me." He said putting the cowboy hat in Alex's head. "Don't cry for me, since I will make this sacrifice for you, and that makes me happier than anything I have done before. You are the son I never had, and I'm proud of you, no matter what you do in the future. Farewell son."

He gave his last goodbye as he cornered himself on purpose between the exit and the statues and activated the explosives when the statues where centimetres away.

The plan had worked, even though he was no longer alive.

The explosion was so destructive that there wasn't a piece left of Jeff. Only dust, that wasn't even clear that came from him, the statues or the ground that was covering the exit moments before.

Alex got back to the surface processing everything that had happened. Still, the thought of Jeff not being around anymore didn't get in his head easily.

After a couple months of depression and playing guitar only, he was able to tell that his friend and adoptive father wasn't alive.

"Would Jeff be happy or proud if he saw me like this?" He said to himself one day. "No, I guess not." He concluded.

He tried going out, and went to Blackwater Park. The memories of that place always made him happy, and even though this time it had also a touch of melancholy, the good moments still were enough to cheer him up.

He sat under his favorite tree, a large pecan tree that was older than the park itself possibly, and isolated his thoughts. After meditating for a while, he cleared his perception of the world. He decided that it was his duty to carry Jeff's legacy, as well as finding all things he had told him to be happy.

"Jeff, I will fulfill my promise, and I also promise that you will be proud of me as you look at me from the sky!" He shouted to the wind as he pointed to the sky.

And thus, he went back to his job of treasure hunting, but knowing in his mind, that the greatest treasure of them all was happiness, and he would find it.

\-- LINE HERE --

 **I hope you liked the story of my OC, and I'll try to upload Chapter 7 next sunday as deadline. In that chapter we'll go back to the main story, so be sure to tune in!**

 **See you soon!**


	7. Mind Control

**Well I'm back, it has been a bit long, but hey I'm still inside the time, aren't I?**

\-- LINE HERE --

Chapter 7: "Mind control"

Alex just finished telling his story to A.

"Wow, you've been through a lot being so young..." Model A said.

"I guess, but it isn't that bad. Difficult times mark you, I won't lie... but still, I wouldn't be who I am without them."

"That's true. You're more mature than I thought, you know?"

"I like fooling around and all, but I have also learned a lot and I had to overcome things that make you meditate and think about many things..."

"I'm glad that you're my biomatch. And I'm not just saying that, I really mean it. You're a great person Alex."

"Haha, thank you A, meeting you has also been great. You are a nice Biometal, and I bet you were an even better reploid."

"Maybe, but I am wiser than when I used to hang out with X and Zero..."

"I'd love to hear some stories about those times, would you mind telling me?"

A communicator started ringing, so Alex answered the call.

"Hey Alex, are you ready? You see, the guys are back, so come to the main building ASAP" Vent said.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute. See you there." And he hanged off. "I guess we'll have to leave the stories for other time..." He told Model A.

{A minute later}

"Well, I'm here. What did you discover?" Alex asked the trio that had just arrived.

"It seems that they created other Megamen." Grey replied.

"No way! But what would be the point of that?" Alex wondered.

"Probably, it is to replace the current crew." Aile answered.

"We don't have proof though." Ashe admitted.

"The worst part though, is that we weren't able to get the Biometal." Grey said with disappointment.

"Don't worry Grey, I bet that you tried all you could to defeat Siarnaq. Anyway, we do have him unconscious in the medical center." Vent happily said, trying to cheer Grey up.

"Yeah, you're right. We brought him to see if we can somehow end the mind control "thing" in their heads." Grey mentioned.

"Our scientists are investigating and analyzing him in the medical center as we speak." Aile gladly said.

"You look energetic once again Aile! I guess that sleep in the Aircraft made you good." Ashe told her.

"Yeah, I was exhausted, but after that nap I'm feeling great once again!" Aile replied.

"Great then. I think you three should rest at least for a couple hours before the next mission though. In the meantime, Alex, are you ready for your mission?" Vent said.

"I'm always ready." Alex replied.

"Déja vú!" Model A said.

"What?" Alex asked him.

"Nothing inportant, I just remembered something that happened a long time ago..." A answered.

"Well, I'll leave you then. I must go see if the scientists have made any progress with Siarnaq."

{A while after}

Vent entered the room in which Siarnaq was being analyzed.

"How is everything going so far?" He said to the scientists.

"I'm afraid that this mind control system is something more complicated than we had thought. You see, it isn't that his will is suppressed, on the contrary, his negative emotions are augmented, which is why he acts in a hostile way." One of the scientists replied.

"Do you have any idea of how to solve this?" Vent asked.

"We have some. The most accepted one is some kind of re-education program, but instead of knowledge, we want to change his emotions, so that his perception goes back to normal and he stops seeing the whole world as an enemy." Another scientist answered.

"Very well, do you need any help with that?" Vent inquired.

"Not really, our psychologists will help us to have a look into his past to see what things he cherished the most, which is key to make him go back." The scientist replied.

"I'll leave it all in your hands, then. See you later." And Vent left the room, going back to his other labors.

{Meanwhile, somewhere in the city}

"That Iapetus and his master must have terrible plans. We've got to stop them!" A blonde girl told a fuchsia Biometal.

"I know what we can do. We could follow him to his base, as it seems that it is within the city." The biometal answered.

"Isn't that too dangerous?"

"Only if you're not careful. If we make no noise and follow him from a considerable distance, we should be able to accomplish this mission."

"Ok, I think that it could work. Megamerge!"

The fuchsia Megaman looked around the city for a couple hours, searching for the evil blue Megaman that had lost to her before, but it seemed that he wasn't around.

However, she did see another suspicious individual. A purple Megaman, running and jumping fast on the roofs. She decided to follow him, since he had a cold look that gave her the impression that he was one of the bad guys too.

She followed him for another half hour, one that was very difficult, since the purple Megaman was very vigilant of his sorroundings, but she hadn't been discovered, so the mission's status was still good. The following had concluded when the individual entered a building's basement.

She entered the same building, but from the roof, cause she thought that if she entered through the same place, she would be easily discovered by the enemy.

Once inside, she saw that what seemed as an abandoned building was in fact a storage for some weird large objects.

She didn't know what they were, but the Biometal spoke.

"Model W? This is even worse than I thought." He said.

"What? Is that thing a Biometal?!" She whispered.

"Yes, in a way. But it is different from us. The core of Model W is not a reploid's consciousness, but an evil human soul." The biometal explained.

They stopped talking when they saw that in the center of the room, which was slightly more illuminated than the rest of the building, there were three people. One was the purple Megaman, the other one was Iapetus, and the third one was another person she had never seen before.

He was pale, and had long black hair that covered one of his eyes, which were blood red. While Iapetus always had a childish smile in his face, this man had a plain emotionless expression. He also wore a robe though, a red one with a long piece of cloth, just like the one Iapetus had, but with a gold Omega instead of the silver Alpha symbol, and it was black, not white. His shoes were black. It was like if he was the opposite of Iapetus, except for the fact that it was obvious he was as, if not more evil than the blue Megaman himself.

"Ijiraq, report." He said.

"The hunters caught Siarnaq and are studying him for some reason. The mysterious new Megaman is now heading to the Area where Thetis is retrieving the remaining Model Ws of Ouroboros' ruins." The purple Megaman spoke.

"Perfect. Iapetus, I can see that your team is failing, even after the power that the Master gave them." The man spoke.

"Don't act so high and mighty just because of your brother's failure, Kronos." Iapetus replied with contained anger. "Anyway, Thetis has already retrieved almost every remaining Model W, so the main objective has already been accomplished." He finished saying more calm.

"However, the true main objective is the hunter's destruction, which is not being accomplished at all. I think that their failure is due to their past lives. They are still connected with feelings, memories of the past that still exist within them, making them more human, more imperfect. My team on the other hand, was designed from birth to destroy, erase and improve only. Their sole purpose is the destruction of the hunters. They don't bleed, they don't dream, they are perfect machines. Team Α will ultimately fail our main objective, but the Master is not worried, because he knows that Team Ω will fulfill his dream. Only kings are supposed to dream, not peons." Kronos monologued.

"We'll see about that. Atlas and Thetis didn't megamorph last time, so there's still a chance for my Team to defeat the hunters." Iapetus replied to his brother.

"Iapetus... You are weak. If the leader is weak, you cannot expect the rest to be strong. You lost to a girl the other day, don't you remember?" Kronos reminded Iapetus.

"Shut up! She was stronger than any of the Megamen we've met before. Mark my words, that girl and her Biometal are something special. She could use dark energy, similar to the one of the Dark Elf had in the "Elf Wars". Could that Biometal be the Dark Elf?" He wondered.

"No, it's impossible. The Dark Elf returned to her original form after the defeat of Weil and Omega at the hands of Zero. It could be a Reploid that fused with the Dark Elf at some point though... I think I'm gonna do some research." Kronos answered.

"Do as you wish, I will continue monitoring my team's mission from the shadows, so it becomes a success and I can shut that mouth of yours." Iapetus said.

Kronos didn't even look back at him. He just left, with Ijiraq following him.

\-- LINE HERE --

 **So that was the chapter. Maybe a bit shorter, but indeed interesting. See you next week!**


	8. The Ice Megamorph

**Well, I'm back. Explanations later so you can just read without further ado.**

\-- LINE HERE --

Chapter 8: "The Ice Megamorph"

Without making a sound, our female protagonist and her mysterious Biometal exited the building and quickly returned to their home.

"Holy hell, this seems more complicated and mysterious with the more we find out!" the girl said as she grabbed her head.

"I am afraid that we won't be able to continue alone, we need to contact the Maverick Hunters". The Biometal said.

"No way! I'm shure we can beat up those bastards without asking them. They would just get in the way..."

sigh* "Well, I guess we could continue alone then, but if it gets out of hand..."

"...We talk with the hunters. Yeah, I understand!" She finished.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. You're very strong, but I don't want to risk either your life nor the world's destiny". The Biometal clarified.

"I get it, don't worry. It's just that, you know, I don't like people that much. It's difficult for me to trust in anyone, and ever since dad's gone, my antisocial behaviour has just gotten worse as time passes". She explained.

"And you don't feel lonely sometimes?" He inquired.

"Sometimes I do. Sometimes I dream of laughing with friends, falling in love, living a normal life." She admitted. "But, it's not so simple." She sadly finished saying.

"You're very beautiful. And I'm very self-centered to admit other's beauty. I don't think finding love will be that hard". He told her.

"Maybe it's true, but being pretty is not everything. I want to find a guy that's brave, funny, a bit crazy and smart. If he's attractive or not doesn't matter as long as he fits the other criteria, but if he was, well, he would be perfect!" She daydreamed with an aura of love sorrounding her.

"Girls... Fufufufu" The Biometal thought.

{Meanwhile}

Alex was underwater fighting hordes of mechaniloids. The robots were very hostile, possibly due to the evil aura that the ruins of Ouroboros had around it, even though not half of the Model W's were even functional.

"Dammit! How long will this go on?" He said.

"For as long as we don't find Thetis. If the boss falls, these things won't be commanded anymore". A told him.

"Let's find this bastard then!" Alex said with might as he picked up more pace to get to the root of the problem.

Even though there were many, the robots were pretty weak, falling to pieces as quickly as Alex's bullets hit them.

Horde after horde, they kept getting closer and closer to the colossal pile of debris that once conquered the skies with the name "Ouroboros". A while after he could see the enemy, swimming and sweeping the water with his trident with a threatening look on his red eyes.

"Welcome, to what was once the flying continent of Ouroboros!" Thetis greeted Alex.

"Quite a name, for something that could rise and fall in the same day!" He teased.

"Oh, don't think that THAT makes it less! It was the stupid Albert after all who was in command of it, so it was to be expected that it wouldn't last." The ice Megaman answered.

"I don't care how powerful that thing was, as it is now history, and so will you! Prepare to be retired." Alex provoked.

"We'll see about that. YEAAARGHHH!!!" He charged.

It was not an easy battle. Thetis was in the water this time, which made him faster and of course, more dangerous. Alex had a tough time evading his attacks, but he could still land a few shots in his enemy's body, which were not fatal blows, but where weakening Thetis slowly but effectively.

Thetis attacked with his trident most of the time, swinging it quickly as he moved towards Alex, trying to give him a fatal blow, since he had been warned that Alex was not someone to mess with. He also took distance to throw ice dragons once in a while, or left big ice balls with spikes so that Alex had less movement or range to fire. Still, it was a pretry complex fight for both Megamen, and the victory wasn't sure for neither of them.

He was able to land a hit on Alex once, and then twice, but our hero wasn't badly damaged since he protected himself with his both arms.

"C'mon, show me something interesting! You were supoosed to be strong and unpredictable!" Thetis provoked Alex.

"You want something new? Well, you've got it!" he said as he transformed into Model P, which gave him the purple body and white mask appearance, along with the abilities that allowed him to dash like a shadow and appear and disappear through the battlefield with more freedom. Thetis already new about the copy chip ability due to his previous encounters with Grey and Ashe, but he felt it was different this time. The Model Al Megamen were not able to completely copy the data of Siarnaq, but this, this was like a perfect copy of Model P itself, being able to use all of its potential.

"What is this guy?" He thought to himself. "If I'm not careful, I could be defeated! Well, most Model W's have already been retrieved, but my pride must be intact! I. Must. Not. Lose." He finished thinking.

That thought made him distracted for a second though, which gave Alex the opportunity to shoot multiple kunai at Thetis, who was already feeling tired and weaker.

"AAAARRGHH! Damn you!" He cursed.

"Hahahaha, like my new abilities? Thanks to Siarnaq I'm able to deliver you this rare Ninja combo!" Alex said.

"It's enough! Now I'll show you what my true power is like! MEGAMORPH!" Thetis transformed.

A blue light engulfed Thetis' body as he started morphing into a giant stingray like creature. He had no arms, but still he looked more threatening given the fact that he was now a massive being.

Thetis charged towards Alex with a speed comparable to a torpedo, which obligated our hero to use shadow dash in order to evade the attack. The new speed that the Ice Megaman obtained was something else, but still, there had to be a weakness. Megamorphing was no option though, since the bat-like form of Model P would be of no use underwater. As he evaded one attack after the other he struggled to come up with a new strategy. Thetis became tired of charging though, so he shot a beam of ice and froze Alex in mid-water. The ice started rising, but without it touched the surface, Thetis charged and dealt massive damage to Alex.

"AAARRGHHH!" He screamed in pain.

"Hahahahaha!" Thetis laughed with a robotic voice. "How does it feel? Get ready cause I'm about to end it for you!".

"No! It can't end like this!" He thought. And he realised that Model H's transformation would work, not because of its element, but due to the fact that its blades would be able to deal damage to the monster.

He transformed into Megaman Model H, and Megamorphed in a split second.

Thetis was charging at him when he realised two massive blades had gone through his body.

A feel of the coldest Ice touching his soul ran through Alex's body.

Thetis went back to his human form, coughed a great load of blood and floated towards the surface. Model L had fallen to the sea floor.

Alex chose to save Thetis first, but he didn't realise that they were not alone, as when he left Thetis unconscious, but safely breathing in the ground, a mysterious shape grabbed the blue Biometal underwater.

He looked at the place where it had fallen, but saw nothing. Trying his new power, he Megamerged into his copy of Model L and searched the seafloor, but found nothing.

"Dammit! How can this be!?" He swore.

Beep* (Sound Only)

"Alex, did you win? Do you have the biometal?" Vent asked.

"It's gone! And I don't understand why! It was right in the seafloor when I last saw it a minute ago!" he answered full of anger and impotence.

"I should have warned you earlier... Dammit!"

"What's going on?"

"It seems that someone is retrieving the biometals before we do. We suspect that this is Iapetus' doing, but we're not sure. It already happened to Grey and Ashe, so that means that they have both Biometals, Model L and P".

"Shit!" Alex swore.

"Yeah... But don't let it get to you. How's Thetis?" He changed the topic.

"Unconscious and mildly damaged".

"Good enough. Bring him to the base ASAP, and be aware of your sorroundings on your way back. We don't know what they may be up to..."

"Roger. I'll meet you there".

Beep*

"Just what the hell is going on?"

\-- LINE HERE --

 **Well, I'm kind of back. What happened? basically, I had other things to attend and other interests. As I said earlier, this is the last of my free time activities. Also, don't expect weekly updates (or scheduled ones either) cause this is my last year at school, which means I have a ton of obligations and stuff to do. I also started a more serious musical project, which is my top priority, so sorry if you get to like the story and I don't update it immediately. I'd love to also start other stories about other stuff, maybe a Pokémon one. I'm not sure yet, but it is something I've got in mind. I would be doing both in parallel, so don't worry, none of my stories would be in hiatus. I also invite you to check TheWhiteGuardian's newest story, since one of my best OCs will appear (he hasn't been revealed in my Bio, so don't try to look for him there) and I'm a big fan of his work too. If you like Ratchet Clank don't think about it anymore and just go check it. With all that said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you as soon as possible!**

 **Darkmatter17**


	9. Scorched

**After a couple of weeks with this story abandoned I'm back. Remember I said that I would alternate between this and the pokemon story, so sometimes I'll continue this one, while other times I'll work on Pokemon ZER0 (which I invite you to read). Without further ado, here's the new chapter!**

\-- LINE HERE --

Chapter 9: "Scorched"

Alex grabbed Thetis and put him on his back so he could carry him more easily. The nearest teleport station was a couple miles away, but it wasn't so difficult thanks to the strength that the Biometal gave him. Once on the station he teleported back to the hunter base and went straight to the medical center to drop Thetis.

"Hi, my name's Alex. I came so this reploid can be healed and investigated" He said to the female reploid that was a nurse at the base's medical center.

"Oh! That's quite a condition he's in, did you beat him up that badly?" She asked a bit shy.

"Yeah, but he left me no choice... Would you mind if I leave him here and leave? Cause I gotta get to the Command Center to do another mission" He carelessly answered.

"Um... Ok"

"Thank you a lot! I'll probably bring another one of those by the end of the day!" He shouted while leaving.

"Oh God, just what kind of people are the Hunters?" She thought.

Arriving at the Command Center he saw Vent and went straight to greet him and give more details about the mission.

"So basically, we have no clue who's exactly taking the biometals, but I assume that this has to do with Iapetus. Moving forward, I have to ask you to go to a mission right away, I hope you don't mind, but right now Aile is healing her wounds, and Grey and Ashe are already after Aeolus" Vent concluded.

"Nah, it's fine, and I understand the situation we're in, so I'll gladly go" Alex gladly accepted.

"We'll just have to kick their asses, piece of cake!" Model A claimed.

"We'll do well, but we shouldn't underestimate the enemy" Alex said in response.

"I was just sayin'..." The biometal babbled.

"Yeah I know, so what do we have to do anyway?" Alex asked Vent.

"Remember what Master Thomas said? Atlas took control over a military establishment in the desert area. It's basically a cleansing of the area, since it must be full of enemy reploids and mechaniloids, and of course taking down Atlas to retrieve Model F and try to make her come to her senses with the system that the psychologists and doctors are developing right now at the Medical Center" Vent left clear to the Copy-chip Megaman.

"Perfect. I'll do it the best I can" Alex answered.

"Oh, and be very sharp at the moment of retrieving the biometal, because of the previous events" Vent reminded.

"Okay, I'm setting off now then" Alex finished.

"Good luck on your mission" Vent wished his comrade.

And Alex left with a thumb up to show his gratitude and went to the nearest teleport station.

He entered the transfer and arrived to a little base in the middle of the desert in an instant.

Exiting the building it was all as Vent had said: the whole desert seemed like a war with enemy robots attacking and advancing and hunters shooting and docking trying to stop the enemy's advance.

"Well, time to change the tide" He said.

"Into a Black Tide!" Model A completed.

"Yeah, I guess... sounds cool" Alex commented.

He megamerged and started to advance as he destroyed waves of reploids and mechaniloids coming his way. It truly seemed like it had no end as each second slowly passed by while he fought.

Wave after wave, shot after shot he kept advancing until what seemed like a huge hangar was in sight.

"That must be the center of the base, and possibly where Atlas is waiting" he thought.

He kept shooting without hesitation, getting closer and closer to the silhouette of the flame Megaman, to the point that they were face to face.

"So, you arrived. It wasn't like I expected you to be beaten by mere distractions, after all, you were the one that defeated Aeolus last time..." She welcomed him.

"So you're Atlas, I had heard that you were some kind of tomboy, but you look quite cute, haha!" He teased her without thinking about her reaction.

"I guess you want to be burned to death right away, don't you? Cause if you were trying to irritate me..." she stopped for a moment and megamorphed.

Her body was embraced by a red aura with blazing fire dancing around. Her shape started to change into somekind of wheeled vehicle with two snake heads on the sides and other two on the upper part.

"...YOU'VE DONE IT DUMB FUCK!" she finished the sentence and started to charge at Alex while the snake heads were spitting fire like a flamethrower at him.

He first tried to evade the attacks, that way he could more or less get an idea of the rival, but she was too fast and relentless, so he had no other choice but to jump around and shoot when there was an opening, but this strategy didn't have too much of an effect on her.

"Shit! It's hot!" He said as he got burned by one of the attacks.

"You wanted a taste of my power? I'll show you hell!" She said with a mixture of anger and happiness.

Even though she was pissed the rival was offering a lot of resistance. She liked that about Alex at least, he was strong and she could feel it, and even though her true personality had been suppressed by mind control, she knew that fighting was the thing she loved most of everything that life had to offer.

"Hey Alex, why don't you use the form of Model H to defeat her? Until now we didn't have the chance to use an elemental weakness, but now it's different!" Suggested the biometal.

"Great idea A! Honestly, I had forgotten about it completely... Thanks for reminding me" He thanked him.

And he used his copy ability to transform into Model H.

"What? How can that be?" Atlas was in disbelief as she witnessed the transformation that had turned her enemy into a green Megaman with two fuchsia blades.

"Ha!" He said as he released an electric gureican towards Atlas.

"Ugh!" She gasped as she took damage.

He charged from the air and attacked by cutting her robotic body as many times as he could, giving her a mild amount of damage and pain as well.

"Have you had enough? Being a woman, I'll give you the option to surrender and forget about all of this" He said as he knew that she was getting to her pick of irritation.

"FUCKING BASTARD I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She shouted as a giant energy ball formed in each snake head and turned into a massive beam of fire as radiant and burning as the sun itself.

The attack was too big to evade, and too powerful to try to block it with his blades.

"Megamorph!" he shouted as he turned into the ultimate form of Model H, and used the large blades to block the attack. Even so, the beam was starting to overheat the blades' metal, which made Alex throw them and receive that giant attack.

He felt as his body was completely burnt and his armor pieces were scorched. He was losing consciousness as he stopped seeing what was in front of him, and started to see images in his head. Memories of his childhood came across his mind, Jeff, his guitars, Model A, the hunters, the enemies, and a fuchsia silhouette he did not recognise but at the same time felt that he had always known.

"Is this the way... it ends?" He thought to himself.

"There's still something you can do" He heard a voice inside him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Harpuia, but you know me as Model H. Even though I'm a fragment of data, it seems I am a perfect copy of the original, so there is still one more thing you can try, but I'm not 100% sure your body could withstand the pressure..."

"Whatever, I'll be dead no matter what I do, so if there is at least one chance in a zillion I'll take it"

"You are smarter than you look. I was once corrupted by the offspring of the Dark Elf, as a result, that power is still latent somewhere within me. Access it and you may lose control, but gain a monstrous strength as well. Accept its darkness"

"I'm ready, DARKNESS!" He shouted.

A dark aura healed his wounds and his armor, but started deforming him and contorting his body in ways he had never thought were possible.

He started to take the shape of a large eagle that redembled a Roc, and started to fly and attack indiscriminately without any control of his body.

His thoughts were neboulous and his vision was strange. It was like playing a first person game without actually controlling the character. This made him understand what Harpuia meant by loss of control.

"What the? Why are you still alive? I fucking hate you! I had ERASED you! YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD!" Screamed Atlas at the sight of her rival's last stand.

The giant bird made an eagle like sound and threw a giant hurricane at her, which lifted her up and allowed the bird to attack in mid-air. It used its claws as blades and ripped the vehicle apart, giving Atlas a terrible pain that left her unconscious and in her reploid form a second later.

Once she fell it was not over yet though, the bird flew at a tremendous speed and was going to finish the job, when a mysterious figure showed up and clashed with the bird using a scythe.

"Muahahahaha! Megamen are as strong as ever I see! The game of destiny never ended, and the results are even better than what I had expected!" Said the Megaman.

"Prometheus, don't lose focus, that animal still wants to fight" Warned the female Megaman that had a golden polearn.

"Oh c'mon Pandora, you don't really think that I would let this thing kill me do you? If Albert couldn't, nothing can. I am the Death Megaman! The Grim Reaper!" And he used his whirlwind attack with the scythe against the bird, which seemed to be effective, cause Alex felt pain.

Pandora sighed as she prepared a magic attack.

"At the count of three Promethius" she said.

One, two...

"THREE!" Pandora shot an ice blast and Prometheus used it in mid-air to freeze his scythe and give a final blow to the bird.

The bird screeched and Alex felt a terrible pain in his whole body as he fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, a mysterious shadow appeared and grabbed a certain Biometal, only to escape through teleportation a second after.

"Would you look at that... turns out the terrible beast was only a boy" softly said Pandora.

"I had never seen him, he must be new! I wonder what Biomatch he is, cause I know Aeolus is still the biomatch for Model H..." Added Prometheus while he saw Alex.

"Should I heal him and wake him up?" asked Pandora.

"Yeah, but let's leave immediately. I don't feel like playing the hero right now... And the only reason I did this is because he is a major threat to the plan of that so called "master" they have been talkin' about" He excused himself.

"Very well then" said the girl as she used what seemed like a healing spell to heal Alex's wounds in a couple of seconds.

"Let's go Pandora"

"Bye bye, Copy Megaman" and they teleported away.

\-- LINE HERE --

 **And once again we meet old friends. Did you really think I would forget Prometheus and Pandora? Of course not. About the time I took, well it's basically because I've had lots of things going on right now, and if it's not at midnight I don't have any time to write. I also started a new project related to writing: a light novel! Of course it can't be published through Fanfiction, since it's an original work, but when I finish the first volume and publish it (if that ever happens) I'll let you know.**

 **Darkmatter17**


	10. Deadbolt

Chapter 10: "Deadbolt"

(At the same time as Alex is making his way through the hordes of mechaniloids at the desert)

A giant storm was raging at the Air Force base where Grey and Ashe were sent.

"These winds are not typical are they?" Ashe told her friend.

"For the looks of it, there might be a Model W in use. Maybe even a bunch of them..." He replied as he looked at the darkest clouds he had ever seen.

"The lightnings are pretty weird too. It's not normal that they are purple is it?"

"That's Aelous's doing I'm sure. He is very strong, and we must be really careful since we are on his field"

"Yeah, but I'm sure that we can beat him together"

"Let's do this!"

The base was swarming with flying mechaniloids and reploids. It was unreal how in so little time this unknown enemy had managed to create such an army.

"Something is fishy about all of this..." Grey said as he was shooting the enemies.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think that it's strange that an enemy that appeared out of nowhere suddenly has enough power to pull off such an operation?"

"It is strange... They have a lot of military power as well as technology and research. What do you think could be happening?"

"Whoever is behind this must have enough power to produce reploids on mass as well as funds to conduct research. They created Reploids as powerful, if not more, than the ones Albert had chosen for his game of destiny. This plan has been set in motion recently, but the preparations were done long before..."

"But who could be so powerful? Vent and Aile definetely stopped Serpent a couple years ago, and Albert met his downfall for good last year..."

"It also comes to mind Master Mikhail's assassination. Whoever it is, wanted him out of the picture"

"Things seem to get more complicated the more we dig into..."

"I can't wait to fight Iapetus to get answers from him. He might, no, he will not reveal everything, but at least we'll be able to get a clearer idea of what the actual fuck is going on..." Grey sounded pissed.

"Try to calm down Grey... I know it sucks to fight again, but we did it once before and we managed to save everyone"

"That's what pisses me the most. We were supposed to have defeated the mastermind. Albert sounded like he was behind everything related to Model W, so I thought that if we took him down... The world would finally be at peace..."

"Evil will always exist, Grey. Without it, we wouldn't be able to know what's good" His Model Al replied.

"I know... But I want to reduce that evil as much as possible"

"Don't worry Grey, I'm sure we'll be able to end this problem at the very least. When we do, the world will be at least a bit better, I'm sure" Ashe smiled at him.

"You're right Ashe. I'll do my best, as a hunter and as a reploid"

"And I will as a hunter and as a human. Working together we'll make the world a better place, you can count on it"

"Let's go then!" He seemed more motivated after their little chat.

As they advanced through the base, it seemed more obvious that there were in fact Model Ws in action. The erratic behaviour of the enemy reploids, as well as the tremendously irregular storm that was constantly getting stronger made it clear to them.

The wind was so fast that even being Megamerged they were being pulled back. Still, they made the effort to continue getting closer, until they reached _that_ room.

Four Model Ws were flying in the middle of the big room that seemed to be the main hangar.

"Look who we have here..." Aeolus aopeared and walked towards them while dragging his sword through the concrete floor.

"Aeolus! Why do you still do this? There is not a game of destiny anymore!" Ashe tried to reason with him.

"Fool, you think I haven't realised? I know that such a thing does not exist. It is for knowing that truth that I'm doing this"

"You are not making any sense!"

"Of course, idiots like you would never understand the complex reasoning I've come to achieve. I can give you a simpler explanation for dummies like you though..."

Ashe grinned her teeth in sign of anger.

"The reason I'm doing this is because I've realised who the ruler of this world truly is. Albert was merely a delusional freak compared to the Master. I know I'll never get even close to his kind of power, so I have chosen to give him my support. I told you that it was really simple, but I don't think you really understand, even after all the effort I did to simplify my explanation..."

"You are brainwashed Aelous!" Grey shouted at him.

"Am I? Well, even if I was, it is undeniable that I am serving the right party" He seemed unaware of the fact that he was mind-controlled.

"He's lost Ashe, we'll have to put him to sleep and fix him at the base..." Her Model Al told her.

"I can see that. Sorry Aeolus, we tried to help you without a fight, but it seems that you like doing things the hard way" The girl replied.

"Megamerge!" He put the sword in the floor and was engulfed by frenzy winds as he appeared transformed into the Wind Megaman.

Grey and Ashe immediately started shooting towards him, but the Megaman unfolded his wings and started flying to avoid the attacks. His agility and evasiveness were probably the highest among the enemy Megamen. Probably Thetis was slightly more agile if he was underwater, but still, Aeolus was a formidable opponent.

Another great threat was his intelligence, as every move he did seemed coldly calculated. It was like playing a chess game for him. Subconsciously, the other two Megamen felt a desire to know more about him, but it was imposible in his current state.

"Last time I wasn't in my full potential. Today I'm going to show you true despair" He looked at them in disgust as he threw an electric hurricane towards them.

Ashe tried to evade it, but behind the electricity, a purple slice came flying through it, hitting her body.

"Argh!" She cried. The damage wasn't so great, but she was certain that she couldn't take many of those. She was glad that he didn't cut her directly, as his blades would surely be able to cut her in half.

"Be careful Ashe, this guy seems to have gotten more serious..." He muttered as he followed his enemy's movement with his eyes. "He's too fast, I have to think my attacks and be precise, unless..." He thought. "A-Trans!" Grey turned into Thetis and attacked Aeolus with an ice dragon that followed him.

"Damn you..." The wind Megaman cursed as he saw the dragon chasing after him.

"Ashe!" He called her attention.

"I know, A-Trans!" She did the same and created ice shards around the field.

Aeolus tried to escape, but in the end, the dragon caught up to him and froze his body. He felt a great pain, but bit his lip instead of screaming. However, he couldn't contain his pain anymore as his frozen body fell into one of the pointy ice shards Ashe had created earlier.

"ARGHHH!" He screamed in pain and anger.

"Now Grey!" Shouted Ashe.

"Got it!" He said as she went back to his original form to finish with a deadly attack.

"No... I won't be defeated so easily..." Aeolus muttered. "MEGAMORPH!"

"Oh no you don't!" Grey said as he started firing Model Al's barrage of shots.

But Aeolus was a split-second faster and managed to block with his massive blades.

"Now come, it's the end for you" He said with a metallic voice as he raised the blades in the sky. "DEADBOLT!" He created a black and purple electric beam that ascended to the clouds.

"No way..." Ashe muttered as she saw how the black nimbus became charged with electricity.

A second later, the same energy went back, but amplified at least by ten times its original strength.

Grey and Ashe were both caught in the tremendous attack. As they screamed in pain, no sound was heard, other than the monstrous thunder that came after the ferocious Deadbolt. Both hunters fell unconscious to the concrete surface in their normal forms.

Aeolus went back to his normal Megamerged form and looked at his defeated rivals in the ground and grinned at them with a triumphant, while elegant smile.

"I'm surprised that you are not dead. To be honest, that attack was made to kill instantly, but I guess Albert's clones are a little tougher than the average human or reploid" He raised his purple blades and put them in a position to chop both's heads at the same time. "Anyway, goodbye... Defective!"

A buster charging was heard, and next thing, a giant blue shot hit the Wind Megaman unexpectedly.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Aile appeared in the last possible moment.

"A...Aile..." Grey muttered as he raised his arm from the ground with difficulty, as if trying to grasp her.

"I've never seen him so vulnerable... Not since Ouroboros" She thought. "I won't forgive you for this!" She yelled angrily at Aeolus.

"Tsk... You think a surprise attack changes things?"

"Just shut up!" She said as she charged her buster once more.

He unfolded his wings once more and flew into the air, but Aile somehow predicted his movement.

"Take that!" She shot the fully charged buster and hit him directly, making him lose control and crash in the hard surface.

He tried to stand up, but as he did, a full force punch hit him in the red jewel of his head, smashing it into pieces, as well as making him fall in an unconscious state immediately.

"That's what you get for harming my friends!" She said triumphantly as he saw her enemy completely defeated. "Now... I know you're there, so why don't you come out so I can see your face!" She shouted even though there was no one else in sight.

"So one finally catches us" A man's voice was heard.

"You've gone away with your game thrice, I won't let you win this one!"

"Well, I guess there is not much of a choice..." The man came in sight. He had curly blonde hair, blue eyes and a confident smile. He was wearing a green jacket on top of a black t-shirt with a gold Ω symbol on it. "I'm Zeus, and I've come to retrieve Model H"

"Haha, like I'd let you pretty boy. I'm taking this to our base, and there's nothing a powerless bastard like you can do!"

"Powerless you say?" He started charging electricity on his bare hand.

"What the-?"

"Unlike these reploids, _we_ are a 100% machines. It's only natural that we are much more capable than them"

"A little shockwave is not enough to stop me though" She smiled as she pointed her buster against him.

"I know, that's why my ability goes beyond that" The ball of electricity became a lightning of the size of a sword.

"No way..."

"God's Lightning!" He threw the pure energy attack at her, and even though she evaded it, when it came in contact with the ground, it exploded and created a paralyzing energy field.

"Ungh... I can't... Move!" She tried as hard as she could, but the paralysis was stronger.

Zeus calmly walked towards the unconscious body of Aeolus and grabbed his Biometal.

"Now I guess you die" He said with a smile that reminded her of Iapetus. "Megamerge!"

Instead of a hurricane, a giant lightning fell as he transformed. After the blinding light disappeared, the new Wind Megaman made his appearance.

"Hum... As I thought, my compatibility is almost of a 100%, well, 99.8% to be precise. Anyway, the Master designed me to Megamerge with this exact Biometal. You could say, I was made to become the Wind Megaman" He said as he pulled the purple blades out.

"Curse you..." She was still unable to move freely, but she could barely point her buster towards him.

"No, that's no good. In such a helpless situation you should just embrace death, don't you think?"

"A machine... Like you... Would never understand!" She shouted.

"Well, I guess not... But that's irrelevant, haha" He started juggling with the blades to mock her.

"Is this the end...?" She thought as she looked at her unconscious friends and realised her own inability to keep fighting.

~~~~X~~~~

 **I'm back at this too! Well, if you don't follow the rest of my work I'm sure it felt like an eternity, sorry about that, but like I said in the other fics, Higurashi is my favourite one at the moment, even though this one is also pretty cool. As I also said in the last chapter, none of my stories are in a hiatus, I'll just write them when I feel like it. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and see you next time!**

 **Evhron out.**


	11. Maya

Chapter 11: " _Maya_ "

 _After the Hunters left for the Air-force Base,_ _in the hunter's base_...

Vent was sitting in the Commander's chair, monitoring the current missions.

"Commander Vent, we've located the mysterious fuchsia Megaman!" Said a hunter through the communicator.

"Really? Give me the coordinates"

"Are you planning to go on your own, sir?"

"Yes, we need all the help possible, and this Megaman has proved us that its behaviour is not evil at all"

"But sir, you don't have a Biometal" The man seemed worried.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to fight. I just want to talk"

"Sir, at least allow us to deploy a team to cover you-"

"No, I won't allow it. Now, give me the coordinates, it's an order" Vent got serious.

"I'm sending them right away..." He sadly agreed.

Vent saw the exact coordinates in the city. "Thank you, and don't worry, I'm sure that I'll convince whoever it is"

Vent went out of the Command Center and grabbed a bike.

The fuchsia Megaman didn't know that its activities had been monitored a long time ago, and even though all images they had gotten of her were blurry, they knew that it could only be a Megaman. Its latest activity was near an abandoned factory, and they were able to trace down where the biometal signal went off.

Vent arrived at a modest neighborhood, and checked that the location was the right one. "Yep, here it is"

There was a doorbell, so Vent ringed it. A girl answered on the other side of door:

"Who is it?"

"Somebody that needs your help" He replied.

"W-What do you mean? I don't understand what you're saying..." She pretended not to understand.

"Please, we need all the help we can get, and you are the only one that I can think of. We know you are a Megaman"

She opened the door, and pointed a gun at Vent.

"You are a Hunter aren't you?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Hey, hey, you can put that down. I just want to talk..." Vent raised his hands in sign of being unarmed.

"Hmph! I bet your hunter buddies are surrounding the area at this moment waiting for the right moment to shoot"

"Not quite. I ordered them not to follow me. I'm here on my own" He smiled at her.

"So I could just kill you right now and no one would be able to save you?"

"I think so. But, you wouldn't do such thing would you?"

"I don't know really... If you bother me, I won't think twice about it"

"Hahaha, I'll try not to. So, will you help us? We really have a big problem in our hands, but well, I think you already know about it..."

"Hmm... Let me think about it for a moment"

"Please"

She stood there for a while thinking about what it meant accepting his request. She didn't like the idea of being a hunter, but she did know the threat posed by this _Master_ and the other Megamen.

"I will, under the condition that I'm _not_ addressed as a Hunter. I work alone, but you're so persistent that I've started to pity you"

"Is that so? Well, I don't care if you do it out of pity or for another reason, just your help is enough"

"So what do you want me to do boss?"

~~~~X~~~~

Aile closed her eyes, expecting the end to her life, when suddenly, she noticed that Zeus wasn't attacking.

She opened her eyes again, and saw her rival standing with a look full of contempt that wasn't directed towards her, but to someone else.

"Y-You!" Zeus exclaimed.

"I have no idea of who you are, but you seem to know me well" Said the fuchsia Megaman.

"You are the woman that has caused us so much trouble! Oh, how I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!" Zeus said as he got his blades out.

"Is that so? Well, I think you'll have to come to find out" She replied as she prepared her blade.

Someone teleported in the field.

"Kronos!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm... So you know me already, despite the fact that I remained in the shadows for so long? Amusing" He said in a careless tone.

"I dug deeper than the hunters on my own, and now I'm going to defeat you!"

"Hahaha" He smirked. "Don't make me laugh, I'm on a whole different level than my useless brother Iapetus, Model E!"

"H-How?" She was impressed for a moment. "N-No matter, I'll show you just how strong I am!"

"I'd love to sweep the floor with you, but I'm here to take Zeus. You are no match for her"

"Understood, sir" He replied to his leader.

"Coward!"

"A smart leader knows the capabilities of his subordinates as well as his own. Don't worry, we'll meet again" Kronos gave an evil smile to her as he touched Zeus's shoulder and they teleported away.

"Damn it! Just when I had them..." She cursed.

"W-Who are you?" Aile asked her.

"Just what you heard. I'm Megaman Model E, and Vent asked me to come here. It seems that he sensed that there was danger" She replied.

"Model E? So there's another Biometal we hadn't heard of...?" She replied as she lost consciousness.

"H-Hey! Get a hold of yourself!"

But Aile didn't answer.

"She's not waking up in a while" Model E told her.

"I can see that... Well, I'll just put them all in a pile and I'll teleport to the coordinates Vent gave me"

"I still can't believe that Kronos deciphered my identity"

"Neither can I... But this gives as an idea of just how dangerous they can be"

"Exactly"

~~~~X~~~~

Alex woke up in the floor.

"What the?" He looked at himself. "I'm not wounded, neither in pain!"

"What could have happened?" Model A asked him.

"I have no idea" He looked at Atlas, that was still unconscious. "She doesn't look like waking up any time soon though"

"*sigh* We have to take her to the base, don't we?"

"Orders are orders. She doesn't look menacing in that state though, I could even say that she's pretty"

"Are you falling for the Flame Megaman Alex?" A teased.

"No way!" He got red.

"Hahaha, c'mon, I'm just joking. Let's go back to the base"

"Yeah" He grabbed Atlas and teleported to the Medical Center.

As he arrived, he noticed how there were a lot of people going from one place to another.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"We have two Hunters that received severe damage, one with mild and another Megaman that was defeated... well, with this one we have two" A nurse replied as she saw Atlas.

"Damn... Well, I wish you all luck"

"H-Hey, wait a second! You must be damaged too! We need to do a medical check up!"

"What? No, I'm perfectly fine, don't you see?" He moved his arms showing that nothing was broken and started walking away.

"W-Wait!"

"I have no time right now, see ya!" He left.

"This guy..." The nurse said in anger.

Alex went to the Command Center to inform Vent about his Mission, however, he was surprised to see an unfamiliar face.

"Who do we have here? My name's Alex!" He introduced himself to the girl that was standing beside Vent.

"She's... You didn't tell me your name either, did you?" Vent told her.

"*sigh* I guess I didn't. My name's Maya" She replied as she looked at Alex.

"A lovely name for a lovely lady..." Alex flirted a little.

"Eh?!" She blushed at his words.

"I was just saying! Sorry if I startled you..." Alex tried to calm her.

"A-Ah, I see..." It worked, even though she was still slightly red

Vent noticed that her behaviour was completely different with Alex than with him.

"Well Alex, I'm glad that you came, cause she's your new partner!" Vent told him.

"What? She- She's a Megaman?!" He couldn't believe that such a sweet looking girl was a _chosen one_.

"Yeah, I'm the chosen one for Model E"

"Model E? That's one I hadn't heard of!" Alex said.

"But I am a legitimate Biometal" The fuchsia device replied with his elegant masculine voice.

"I thought that you both being new Megamen would make a perfect team" Vent told them.

"What Biomatch are you?" She asked Alex.

"Chosen one for Model A!" He proudly replied.

"Here to smash some Mavericks!" Model A appeared.

"Now that's an old term" Model E replied.

"I'm one of the oldest Biometals, or well, Reploids. I'm nowhere near as old as Model X and Model Z though"

"I see"

"I'm gonna leave you for a little bit, but you can get to know each other in the meantime" Vent told them all.

The two Biometals seemed to have a conversation of their own. Meanwhile, Alex was curious about his new partner.

"So... Where did you get your Biometal?"

"Oh that... Well, long story short, my father was the leader of a group of Raiders. He discovered this Biometal on the same Mission that he perished. His group left me his discovery as he said he would give it to me. I thought it was a weird object at first, so I didn't give much attention to it, until one day, I heard a voice inside my head. That was when I discovered that he was a Biometal. He told me everything I know about Megamen and Biometals. I didn't really care about other Megamen, until one day, I met two of them. I remember them pretty well, they were Prometheus and Pandora"

"Prometheus... and Pandora?" Alex replied, not being able to relate their names.

"Yes. They came out of nowhere when I was hanging out in some woods. They told me that there was an organisation that was looking for Megamen. I thought they were evil, but they told me not to trust any Megaman that wasn't a Hunter. To be honest, I've never been to fond of Hunters, as I feel like I was born a Raider, but I knew that you weren't bad guys..."

"So in the end, they didn't do anything to you"

"No, they didn't harm me in any way, and what they said was true as well"

"Well, I haven't been here for so long, so maybe someone else knows about those two Megamen"

"Oh right, you're new as well. What's your story?"

"I am a treasure hunter, and in my last incursion, I discovered Model A. Just like you, I heard his voice in my head, and he told me that I could Megamerge. It seems that the Hunters and this evil organisation were after the Biometal as well, so to test my powers I went to fight the other Megamen. A recognised Model X though, so I joined the fight as support for the Hunters, and I've been gelping them ever since"

"So you are not really a Hunter!" She smiled surprised.

"Well, technically not... Wait, are you... Happy about that?" He noticed her expression.

"W-What? No!" She denied it at first. "It's just that, I don't feel like I'm the only one anymore..."

"Hey guys, there are no Missions currently, so you're free for a while. I made the arrengements for your room Maya, it is next to Alex's, so he can show where it is. If you want anything moved from your house to here, you can ask for it" Vent told them.

"Ah... Thanks, I guess... I wasn't really planning on staying here, you know?" She seemed annoyed by this.

"Sorry Maya, but Missions may pop up at any time, so we need you as close as possible" Vent replied.

"*sigh* I get it, I get it..."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, though. I had my favourite stuff taken here and I'm able to enjoy my free time a lot. The base has a lot of facilities that you can use to entertain yourself as well, so don't worry, I'm sure you'll get used to it" Alex tried to change her mood.

"Thanks for the effort. Could you show me to my room now?" She asked him.

"Of course, no problem!" He put a thumbs up, but then remembered: "Wait, I haven't informed Vent about my mission! Well... There wasn't anything so out of the norm I guess... Let's go"

"Are you sure it's not important?"

"Yeah, it's nothing really. I left the defeated Megaman in the Medical Center, so it's a win for me"

"If you say so..." She seemed unsure.

"Don't worry, showing you around is far more important" He greeted her with a smile.

They exited the Command Center and went for a little tour around the Hunter's base.

~~~~X~~~~

 **And we finally know who the mysterious Megaman is, as well as her Biometal. I think it was pretty obvious who Model E is, but Biometals don't use to say their real names anyway, so I'll leave it like that for the time being.**

 **Evhron wishes everyone a happy Halloween!**


	12. Partners

Chapter 12: " _Partners_ "

Alex and Maya were having an ice cream at the cafeteria.

"So, tell me more about you... You know, like, what do you like doing on your free time and stuff..." Alex was interested in her and wanted to know her better since she was her partner.

"Well... I really love reading, and I also like listening to music. Sometimes I play videogames, but what I like the most is going to the forest. I sometimes bring a book along and that makes my day"

"Interesting. I like reading sometimes, but it's far from being my favourite activity. I play videogames as well, but my passion is playing the guitar" His eyes shined as he remembered his guitars.

"Oh really? What do you like to play?"

"It depends on my mood, but in general, I love playing difficult stuff. Flamenco, Jazz, Metal... The harder the better"

"Wow. You must be pretty good. You could show me one day. Maybe I'm gonna try to learn as well" Maya meant it.

"Of course! And I wouldn't mind teaching you either. I'm always glad to share my passion" He smiled at her. "What's your favourite kind of books?"

"I love the Adventure genre, cause they always have a bit of everything: Suspense, Romance, Comedy, Tragedy... Everything is mixed up to create a wholesome story" Her green eyes also shined when she talked about her passion.

"I get you. Maybe we could read together one of these days as well..."

"W-Well, I-I-I've never done such a thing before... Maybe... I-It would be fun haha..." She blushed at the thought of having Alex sitting by her side reading from the same book as her.

"Only if you'd like of course..." Alex added seeing her reaction.

"No, don't get the wrong idea, I'd love to!" She smiled at him.

"Great. I hope... I hope that this whole mess is over soon. Then we'll all be able to have a good time and we won't be worrying about the fate of the world"

"At first... I wasn't sure about helping the Hunters, and to be honest, I had the idea that they were a bunch of boring people who only cared about structured Missiond and stuff... However, you and Vent are really nice people, which is something I didn't expect at all"

"Just wait until you meet the rest, they are very cool as well. The biomatch for Model X, Aile, is a very nice girl that showed me around the base when I got here"

"Yeah, I remember her. I saved her in their last mission. I didn't really talk to her though"

"Oh really? I see, it was you who brought them safe and sound, thanks a lot!"

"It's nothing really, I also remember seeing the other two unconsious, as well as Aeolus..."

"Well, the other two Megamen, Grey and Ashe, are also good people. They are both Biomatchs of an artificial Biometal called Model Albert. They also look like they are brothers, but to be honest, I don't know if there is some blood relation between them. All I know is that Aile and Vent are the most experienced Megamen here, but unfortunately, Vent's Biometal is in the hands of the enemy..."

"Which Biometal is it?"

"Model Z. It seems that during the Ouroboros crisis, the Biometal decided to stay behind. The Hunters lost trace of him afterwards. Iapetus said that they have Model Z, but no one really knows if he's lying or if it's true. We have no choice but to face him though"

"Iapetus is not the biggest threat though. I once fought him and defeated him. I had to use my _Dark form_ though..."

" _Dark form_? You mean, that state in which some kind of Darkness engulfs you and gives you great power?" Alex remembered his last battle.

"Yeah, exactly! How do you know about it?"

"In my last encounter, I was being overpowered, even after I transformed into Model H-"

"Wait. Aren't you Megaman Model A?"

"Oh right, I didn't explain that. My Biometal's special ability is to copy the data of my enemies. I've only copied Biometals so far, but I can transform into them and use all of their abilities. Model Albert has a similar ability, but it's incomplete in comparison to Model A's"

"I see..."

"So continuing, I was about to be defeated when the voice of Model H resonated in my head. It said that I could win, but that I had to use a dormant power that came from some _Dark Elf_ that was resting inside of it. I was told that I could lose control, but there was no other way, so I accepted the darkness anyway and I lost control. I have faint memories of what happened, but I remember feeling a terrible pain at some point... I was completely healed when I woke up though..." He recalled his impression when he felt as good as new after waking up.

"So that's what happened. The reason I know this power is because Model E was once merged with the Dark Elf. From what he has told me, it used to be called Mother Elf and was a tremendously powerful Cyber Elf that was created with good intentions. An evil man named Dr. Weil corrupted her and turned her into the Dark Elf, which brought despair and destruction along with Omega during the Elf Wars..."

"Hey Maya... Have you ever been swallowed by the darkness?" Alex seemed unsure as well as curious.

"No, never. Model E trained me to withstand it, but it's also because I restricted my own powers. When I first started my training with the Biometal, I had a _Lim_ _iter 2_ , which was a restriction put by Model E that didn't allow me to use any power that came from the Dark Elf. After months of training, I managed to gain enough control for him to lower one level. I currently have _Limiter 1_ , which allows me to transform into the Dark Form of Model E and use the power of darkness, but even now, I must be careful of being swallowed by the darkness"

"Amazing. Could you teach me to control the darkness?"

"Ah- Well... I'm not sure it's that easy. The training is not some kind of conventional training like gaining more stamina or increasing your strength, it is something you must, _feel_. You must keep your soul peaceful, your mind away from dark thoughts, as well as don't do anything that could trigger more darkness, like killing, for example"

"It sounds very complicated... But I'm willing to make a lot of effort in order to be stronger!" He was all fired up.

"If you think you can endure it, then I have no problem helping you. I don't think Model E would mind lending a hand either..."

"Don't pull me into this, you are his teacher now. I already fulfilled my part by teaching you" Model E appeared to make his point clear.

"H-Hey don't be like that, I have no experience teaching whatsoever!" Maya got a bit upset.

"Hahahaha. Just give it a shot, Maya. I don't think you'll do any badly" Alex cheered her up.

"Well, I guess I could give it a try on my own. After all, we might need to increase our strength if we have to face _him_ " A pair of red eyes appeared in her mind.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Iapetus's brother, Kronos. I don't know what Biometal he has, but I feel an abnormally dangerous aura around him"

"Where did you meet him? Did you fight him too?"

"No. I was about to face him last time. He's the leader of the new Megamen that appeared and took all the Biometals from the ones you defeated"

"So that bastard's behind everything!"

"More or less. But he still talks of some _Master_ that's above him, so I don't really know if everything so far was planned by him. He's indeed responsible for being their leader though"

"And that's another threat we have to deal with... Damn it" He hit the table, showing his frustration.

"Don't worry Alex, I'm sure that if we work together, we'll be able to defeat them" She gently held his fist with her hands as she said this.

"Maya..."

They looked at each other for a couple seconds, until Maya noticed what she had done and got beet red as she let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry..." She apologised.

"No, don't worry" He looked away though, to not show his embarassment.

They had an awkward silence as they finished their cup of ice cream and later went outside.

"Well, I'll show you to your room then" He talked again.

"Yeah, I'd really appreciate it" She was still a bit red.

It was pretty late in the afternoon already, so a beautiful sunset was in sight as they walked to the dorms.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked him as she stopped to behold the pink-orange sky.

"Yeah, I love looking at the sky as the sun sets..." He stopped by her side.

"When I look at it, I realise how beautiful our world is. It makes me want to protect it even more"

"There sure is despair in this world, but as long as we are here, there will always be hope for better times"

"That's right" She agreed.

They waited for the sun to fall down and once it got dark they continued walking. A while later they arrived at the dorms.

"Here it is, and Vent was not lying, you're literally my neighbour!"

"Haha, I'm glad you are. Hey, thank you a lot for everything today"

"Don't mention it, you can count on me for anything"

"I'll remember that..."

"We could go watch the stars some other day" He invited her.

"Of course. I'd be very happy to do so" She gave him a warm smile.

"Good night, Maya" He was waving his hand.

"Yeah, have sweet dreams!" She opened her room with her card-key and went inside.

Alex entered his room as well and got ready to sleep.

"So... Was that a gurl of your type?" Model A asked him.

"So _now_ you want to talk? I was curious about the fact that you were so silent this whole time"

"I was just interested in how things where going between you and her, and oh boy it was worth it"

"What are you saying? Nothing special happened. We had a couple laughs and shared a bit of information, nothing out of the norm"

"Yeah, yeah. Just like when she held your hand and you looked at each other with those lovebird eyes..."

"Oh, shut up..." He was bothered, but he couldn't deny that it was true.

"Hey man, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You should be happy buddy. That girl's falling for you and she's also the best looking of all the girls we've encountered so far..."

"Her personality is great too" He added unconsciously.

"See? You like her as well, don't say you don't"

"It's just that, I don't know how to be in an actual relationship, you know? I have always flirted a bit with girls and all, but I've never went further than that. I'd never even held a girl's hand before..."

"Way to go then! I guess this is the start of: Alex's Love-hunting Arc"

"What is this? Some kind of Manga? Anyway, enough chit-chat for today. I'n tired as Hell and I want some sleep. 'Night A"

"Good night, buster! Have sweet dreams" He imitated her voice in the last sentence.

"Shut up..." He fell asleep.

(Meanwhile)

"So, are you going to take advantage of your current situation?" Model E told her.

"What do you mean?"

"If I remember correctly, Alex would be just the kind of guy you'd fall in love with, isn't he?"

"What are you saying? It's not like..." She thought about him for a second and got red.

"I know you Maya, you can't pretend that you don't like him. For the way you acted today I'm sure that he noticed as well"

"What?! No way..."

"I don't think that's bad. He seemed to be a nice guy and was quite interested in you as well"

"You... You really think so?"

"From my experience observing human behaviour through all these years... I'm quite sure" He was serious.

"For the love of God..." She couldn't believe that Alex liked her as well.

"So help him train his darkness. I'm sure you two will grow closer if you do so"

"I could teach him after all... I could help him train his powers and then we'd both be closer..." She smiled at that thought.

"You should hurry though. I don't think our enemies will stay inactive much longer"

"Yes, that's right. I'll tell him as soon as I see him!" She decided.

"Now with that resolve, get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a rough day"

"You're right. Good night, E"

"Good night, Maya"

~~~~X~~~~

 **A more relaxed chapter here, but I hope you liked it anyway. Not everything is combat is it? Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	13. Convalescence

Chapter 13: " _Convalescence_ "

( _I'm Awake_ by _Intervals_ played as an alarm)

"*Yawn* It's morning already?" Alex woke up.

"It seems like it. We should go see how the other's are doing"

"You're right. They weren't so well yesterday, were they? I hope they are better by now"

"You didn't ask Maya what exactly happened"

"No, I guess that slipped from my mind" He was more interested in her at the moment in question.

"I wonder why was that..." Model A knew the reason.

"Who knows? Now, let's go to the Medical Center" He played dumb.

"You're not gonna go with her as well?"

"What if she's still sleeping? I don't wanna wake her up"

"I was just asking. I couldn't care less if she comes or not..."

Alex gave the Biometal a look of disbelief.

"H-Hey, don't look at me like that! I was just kidding. To be honest, I quite enjoy the sight of you two blushing, hahahahaha!"

"I knew all along..."

"Anyway, let's go. She will definitely be awake by the time we get back"

"Yeah, Aile and the others will be happy to see us"

They went to the Medical Center and asked the nurse at the reception for the rooms in which his friends were.

"Hi! Could I go pay a visit to my fellow Hunters?" Alex was known to be a Biometal user, so everyone knew who he would he referring to.

"Yes, they are all fine now. The room numbers are 220, 221 and 222. Their names appear on the side of the door"

"Thanks a lot!"

He went to the first of the rooms (220) and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Aile said from the other side.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Alex observed her looks. She seemed to be a bit tired, but there weren't signs of pain. She was laying on the bed in a quite carefree way.

"I'm alright. To be honest, it had been a while since I had slept so much, so it seems that it was a rest what I needed most haha!"

"Was it too rough?"

"I wasn't badly damaged, but I almost got killed. The enemy paralyzed me and was preparing to deal me a finishing blow... If it wasn't for that girl I'd probably be dead by now..." She remembered how Maya saved her.

"You don't know her name?

"No, I couldn't ask her. I passed out right in front of her eyes after she saved me..."

"I see. Her name's Maya. She's my new partner"

"Really? That's good to hear. I think Vent went a little hard on you considering you are a newbie... Two missions in a day is exhausting, even for us"

"Maybe, but now I have someone to rely on. We talked a bit and I can tell that she's a good person. Her Biometal seems to be really powerful as well"

"I think I remember a bit about it... Was it called... Model E?"

"Yeah. Model A didn't seem to have known him, but they did look like they had a good time talking to each other"

"Poor X has only been wandering around the room. I told him that he can go out, but he doesn't want to leave me" She looked at the blue Biometal floating in the room.

"As your partner I should always be beside you Aile, or at least for as long as I am a Biometal" Model X said.

"These guys are more than just mere devices, aren't they? They have their own thoughts and feelings, sometimes I feel like A is even more human than I am, haha"

"No need to exaggerate buddy. I was born a Reploid and I still am in essence. Once we get a complete body we'll go back to smashing Mavericks to pieces, right X?" Model A replied.

"I'm not sure if Mavericks as we knew them really exist anymore... But as long as someone threatens the peace between humans and Reploids, we'll be there to stop them" Model X said with decision.

"Well said X!" The two Biometals seemed to have a conversation on their own.

"Hahaha. Well, I should go see the others now. Take care Aile, have a good rest, you need it" Alex said as he walked towards the door.

"Thank you, and don't push yourself too hard either!"

"I know, I know. See ya!" He exited the room.

He knocked on the next door.

"Enter. I'ts fine" Said a young man's voice.

"Hi, how are you Grey?"

"Oh, I wasn't expecting a visit from you" Grey looked surprised.

"I know we haven't talked much, but we are all Megamen fighting for the same cause aren't we?"

"Yes, you're right. I'm happy to see you anyway, don't get the wrong idea"

"Hahaha, don't worry, I understand"

"Did you manage to beat Thetis?"

"Absolutely! In fact, I finished so fast that Vent sent me into another mission right away. I also beat Atlas"

"Wow, you truly are worthy of being called a Hunter..." He looked a bit down.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's just that... I feel so weak right now. The other Megamen increased their powers, while I stayed on the same level, and as a result, I'm not able to catch up"

"Cheer up Grey. I'm sure that their increase of strength is due to some cheap trick or something. I really doubt that training alone put them where they are right now" Model Albert said.

"Maybe, but I'm still weaker..."

"I wonder if there is a way for your Biometal to get to a new level as well..." Alex said.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that Model Al's special ability is somehow a copy of mine. A-trans allows you to get the DNA data of other Reploids you fight, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but other than copy it, there's nothing else I can do..."

"Well, maybe there is. For example, did you get the DNA data of this Albert guy?"

"Huh? No, but what would that do?"

"It's just a hunch, but maybe by getting the data of the creator you will be able to unlock a hidden potential"

"Wow, what you're saying makes sense. When I get out of here, I think I'll go to his laboratory to do some research. Thank you Alex"

"It was just an idea, it's nothing really... Now I'll go see how Ashe's doing"

"Yeah. I know she'll be happy to get a visit as well. I'll tell her about your idea when I see her too"

"Okay" Alex exited the room and knocked on the last door.

"Huh? Who is it?" Ashe was heard through the door.

"It's me, Alex!"

"Oh... Come in" Her voice was somewhat disappointed.

"Why that expression, were you expecting someone else?"

"No, it's nothing really... Vent told me that he was too busy at the moment to come" She muttered.

"Are you good friends?"

"Yeah, we became very close after Ouroboros and stuff, I even parted ways with him for a while to pursue my own destiny, but then he asked for my help once again. Don't get the wrong idea, of course Aile is a great friend too, and I love Grey as if he was my own brother but..."

"Vent is special" Alex summarized with a smirk.

"You could say that, I guess" She blushed a little.

"What's the deal with you and Grey? Like, you guys look like actual siblings.

"That's because we are biologically related"

"Yet you're not blood related..."

"Grey is actually a Reploid. I am a human"

"No way..."

"Hahaha, it's crazy right? But that's because of that damn Albert..."

"Is he the cause of that?"

"He wanted a successor, in case he perished before being able to become the Ultimate Megaman. For that reason, he had actual children, which carried his bloodline for generations. I was the heir at the present time, but aside from me, he also created Grey from his own DNA, so he had two bodies for insurance... That bastard"

"But you two were the ones who defeated him, right?"

"Yeah, we gave him what he deserved. A destructive delusional prick like that didn't deserve to live. I really thought I would be able to enjoy a more or less quiet life after that, but then this whole mess started. The other Megamen started appearing, and it all started from scratch..." She was frustrated.

"That's too bad, but I get a feeling that this time we'll be able to end it all" He cheered her up as he remembered how Maya did with him before.

"I hope that too"

"I'm glad you're doing fine anyway. I'm gonna go now. I'm gonna start training to get stronger, and that way we'll beat anyone who stands in our way"

"Good luck! I'm gonna train too once I get out of this place"

"I talked to Grey about something that could benefit your Biometal's abilities. Talk to him when you are ready"

"I will, thanks for the info"

Alex went out of the Medical Center and went to the dorms. He decided to ring Maya's door.

She opened it a couple seconds later.

"Oh, Alex! Good morning!" She gave him an authentic smile as she saluted him.

"Good morning Maya! Hey, I was gonna go train. Wanna come with me?"

"It would be great. Also, I wanted to tell you something..." She was eager.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I... I decided that I'm going to help you control the powers of the Dark Elf"

"Really? Thanks a lot Maya, I really appreciate it!"

"Don't sweat it, it's the least I can do. Also for the fact that we don't know how much time left we have before they attack again"

"That's right, but hey, how are you going to help me control those powers in such a small period of time? You said it took you months"

"It was because I was more disperse and emotionally unstable at that time. I'm more mature now and you look like that as well. I believe that in a couple days you could be able to control it"

"No way... I hope you're not mistaken"

"Well, I could be wrong, but if you concentrate enough, I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off anyway"

"Okay, Maya-senpai"

"And don't call me that. We're the same age, aren't we?"

"I'm 17"

"Well I'm 17 as well. It doesn't make sense"

"You are more experienced than I anyway"

"Maybe, but I don't like it anyway"

"Just Maya then?"

"Yeah, I love my name"

"I like it too" He smiled.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Someone woke tsundere today..."

"I'm not gonna gonna help you, Alex"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. God... I'm just teasing you"

"I know, I'm teasing you as well" She sticked her tongue out.

"You little!"

She started running towards the Training Center and Alex ran after her.

~~~~X~~~~

 **Well, here starts a little interlude before our heroes go back to their Missions, but I promise it will be entertaining as well. I hope that it's clear what Ashe and Grey's relation is in this universe.**

 **Evhron out.**


	14. Challenge

_Chapter 14: "Challenge"_

"Try it again, and this time, focus on your rival and don't let any negative emotions take control!" Maya ordered.

"Okay. Darkness!" Alex was in Model H's form, so he transformed into the giant bird form he had used against Atlas.

"Good, now come at me with everything you got!"

Alex let out a war cry and attacked Maya with an electric hurricane, but she elegantly evaded the attack and charged with her blade against him.

"C'mon! you can do better, I'm sure!" She teased him.

Inside Alex's mind were thoughts of bloodlust and destruction, but he kept his cool and focused on his actions instead of the evil emotions contained by the power of Darkness.

Alex created a giant black cloud that followed Maya.

"Woah, I thought this thing would be easy to dodge, but it's not going away" She thought.

Then in the best possible moment, the cloud threw a _Deadbolt_ at her and was a hit.

"Argh!" She fell to the ground.

Alex went back to his human form in less than a second and ran towards her.

"Maya! Are you alright?"

"Damn... _That_ was a good hit right there... But I'm fine. Look, I'm still transformed"

"Maybe I overdid it a little"

"No, not at all. You did great Alex, just like I expected" She smiled at him from the floor.

"Really? I think I'm getting a hold of the technique" He helped her to get up.

"Do you wanna go for another one?"

"Nah. It's enough for today. Let's continue tomorrow"

"Alright"

As they exited the Training Room, a sound only message came to them.

"Alex, Maya. The enemy has made its move. Come to the Command Center ASAP for the details" Said Vent through the communicator.

"Looks like we won't be able to continue with the training for a while" Alex said disappointed.

"That's too bad. But the sooner we finish, the better"

The two friends went to the place as fast as they could. Inside were all the other Hunters, now fully recovered, looking at the main monitor in the room.

Iapetus was on screen, waiting for the missing two to arrive.

"Perfect. Now that everyone has arrived, I'll proceed with this little game of ours..." He smirked.

"You bastard! People's lives are at risk and you have the nerve to call this situation a game!" Grey shouted angrily at him.

"If you understood our ideals you'd be able to comprehend that anyone who ceases to exist is not fit for the new world we're trying to create. But, I won't waste any more words on an empty vessel like you. Let me get straight to the point"

"Grr..." Grey growled while grinding his teeth.

"So, you defeated team A... Congratulations! You truly are worthy of being called Maverick Hunters!" He said imitating a childish voice. "...Or so I would say, if you had faced me already. Ahahahahaha!"

"So then we must assume that you're challenging us?" Aile asked back.

"Precisely! Right now you should be receiving a signal with the location of my little hideout. If you beat me, guess I'll have to give you Model Z back. If you don't, well... I'll have you know that I'm planning to fight to the death!"

"It was to be expected..." Vent murmured.

"Oh, and one last thing. You can only send 2 Megamen. In case you break this rule, I'll make sure you regret it" He gave a sadistic look as he smiled at them. "I'll be waiting"

The monitor cut the transmission.

"This is clearly a trap" Ashe told them.

"I also thought the same, but if we are able to see through him, we might have a chance" Vent replied.

"Anyway... Who's going?" Alex asked eager to fight.

"Given the circumstances, I won't force anyone. If someone wants to go, please do. But don't feel like this is your duty or something"

Alex smirked and raised a hand.

"I'll go. I'm pretty sure I can kick his ass in no time"

"This is not a light matter, Alex" Grey pointed out very serious.

"I know, but seriously, I want to fight"

"As much as I like your enthusiasm, I have to agree with Grey. I don't have a problem with you going, but I need you to understand the delicate nature of this mission" Vent made clear.

Alex thought about it for a moment and then he replied:

"You're right, man. Sorry if I sounded so carefree, but believe me when I say that I really wanna do this"

"Um... I-I'll go with him, then. We're partners after all" Maya decided.

"Are you sure? I have no doubt about your strength. Both of you are very capable in those terms, but there might be dangers that don't have anything to do with your power in that place" Vent added.

"Even so, I want to gain experience by doing a mission of this caliber. Besides, Grey and Ashe should investigate Albert's Lab now that they are healthy" Alex stated stubbornly.

"Wait, what?" Vent didn't kbow about that.

"That's true. Alex had a pretty good idea that might help us unlock any hidden power that Model Al might have" Grey explained.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you, but Grey had already told me and I thought it was a good idea" Ashe added.

"It is good indeed" Aile agreed.

"So, am I going or...?" Alex made a smug face.

"*sigh* I know that I won't change your mind, so... if you're ready, we'll teleport you immediately to the site" Vent decided.

"What do you say, Maya?" Alex asked her to get a confirmation.

"I already said it. Please don't make me repeat that... It's kinda embarrassing" She blushed a little as she remembered her words.

"That's good enough for me!" Alex happily exclaimed.

They were preparing the teleport station when Aile noticed something.

"Hey, Vent. Don't those coordinates seem somewhat familiar?"

"Hum... Now that you mention it-" He pressed a couple keys on the board to get an image. "You're right, Aile. That's Area M, nonetheless"

"What is that?" Ashe asked.

"It's the place where the first Model W was extracted" Vent remembered.

"The first? You mean this was before Albert?" Grey inquired surprised.

"No. Albert had already been experimenting with Model W far before that time, but it's possible that he had only gotten very small sources. Serpent was the one to dig up that giant Model W at Area M, even though that was possibly part of Albert's plan as well" Aile clarified.

"That guy seems to have been quite a dangerous fella" Alex added.

"He is the worst enemy we've faced so far, but in the end, we defeated him and destroyed the Model W amalgamation _Ouroboros_ " Grey replied.

"But the Model Ws are returning once again due to this whole new organization" Aile said bitterly.

"And we'll end this again, but this time, we will destroy Model W once and for all" Vent replied with sheer determination. "Are you guys ready?"

"Always" The two replied.

"Okay. Area M is quite the labyrinth. Try not to get lost and beware of any trap that annoying brat may have prepared for you"

"Understood" Maya replied.

"Okay!" Said Alex more carefree.

"Very well... Good luck to you two" Vent pressed the TELEPORT button and sent the two Hunters into Area M.

After they disappeared, Aile felt a bit uneasy.

"Will they be alright?"

"They should be fine. Right now, I don't think there is anybody stronger than them on our side" Ashe comforted her.

"Yeah, you're right"

~~~~X~~~~

In front of the gate to enter Area M, our heroes appeared in a flash.

"So this is Area M. It looks ominous, but we have no other choice than to enter" Maya said.

Alex took a deep breathe. "Well, here goes nothin'!"They entered and observed the chaotic place in sight. Laberyntic roads, berzerk mechaniloids, and many other threats were welcoming them in the bizarre place.

After a while going around the place, blasting and slashing their way through, they came across a gate.

"This thing looks important. Maybe Iapetus is waiting on the other side" Maya told her partner.

"Or maybe it's a trap. Regardless of the situation, we've got no choice but to enter and see for ourselves" He replied.

After entering, a large room filled with Model Ws was in sight.

"What the-?" Alex couldn't believe his sight.

"No way..." Maya shared his astonishment.

Right away, 4 silhouettes teleported in front of them.

"Long time no see..." A blonde Reploid smirked.

"Zeus! I thought something like this could happen, but to see you guys so soon is a bit unexpected" Maya said with a menacing look.

"Honestly, Iapetus wanted to fight you himself, but Lord Kronos ordered us to erase you right away. You should be honored to be considered so dangerous by him"

"I don't know what I've missed, but you and your friends are going down, buster!" Alex pointed his gun at him.

"Oh, we'll see about that. Theia, Oceanus, Ijiraq... Destroy"

"Understood" The three Reploids behind Zeus Megamerged.

"I think I'm getting the picture of who these guys are, Maya. They stole the Biometals, didn't they?" Alex asked.

"Correct. And they have a lot of nasty tricks up their sleeve, so don't let your guard down" Maya replied.

"I know. Let's do it!" Alex exclaimed.

~~~~X~~~~

 **Long time no see, eh? Well, I did my best to bring a new Chapter to this story. This one's a bit short, but next one is gonna be packed with action, so don't worry.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: " _Model E is obviously Elpizo. I assume Craft will make a biometal appearance. I'm curious as to which other MMZ reploids will come back._ "**

 **Reply: Well, I always knew it would be obvious. I'm sorry to say, ther is already a Model C, so I won't be bringing Craft back, haha. I also think that I won't be adding any more Biometals... BUT** **that doesn't mean that there won't be new double megamerge forms...**

 **See you all next time, Evhron out.**


	15. Mix N' Match

_Chapter 15:_ _Mix_ _N'_ _Match_

The four enemy Megamen encircled them like a snake playing with its prey before devouring it.

However, Alex and Maya weren't intimidated a slight bit by that behaviour, instead they were analyzing their opponents trying to find an opening.

"Whoever that Megaman is, he's clearly at a disadvantage with the lack of water. I can't take him any lightly because of that though" Alex thought as he looked at the new Ice Megaman.

Oceanus looked like a more mature Thetis, and had a blue fringe covering one of his eyes.

"Hey, Alex, ready to freeze that bastard's wing?" Maya asked her partner as she looked at Zeus.

"Of course! We should take him and the ice guy out first" He said as he transformed into Model F. "I'll burn you to a crisp!"

Oceanus didn't expect an attack so soon, so he tried to dodge the attack by dashing. However, it was not enough, since the heat wave was catching up to him.

Alex smiled as he saw the result of his attack when suddenly.

"Alex! Behind you!" Maya warned him.

"Huh?" He did as she told him but it was too late. A hurricane of electricity hit him in his Model F form, dealing critical damage. "AAAAHHHH!" He screamed as his body was electrified.

"Heh. Fool. Did you forget you are fighting 4 at the same time? You will never stand a chance like that" Zeus mocked him.

"Damn it... That hurt" He thought but tried to act tough. "Tsk... Is that so...? Well... Then it's time I get serious!" He went back to his base form and took a deep breath. "Maya, stay down!"

"Oceanus, ice shields!" Zeus ordered quickly.

"YEEAARGHHH!" Alex yelled as he blasted a rampage of bullets at the four megamen.

Although the attack was very powerful, Zeus's strategy protected them from taking any damage.

Maya on her part, stood up and jumped with her blade pointed at Ijiraq, since she had already seen some of his movements when she followed him to the abandoned warehouse.

Evem though she stabbed the body from behind, she went through thin air.

"Hehe... HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you really think that it would be that easy?!" Ijiraq madly laughed as his shadow clone disappeared instead of him.

"What the hell is wrong with him? He's nothing like when he was with that Kronos guy" Maya thought.

"Pay attention!" A girlish voice told her from above.

It was the new Flame Megaman, Theia. Her face was similar to Atlas's, but she had long hair and more feminine looks.

She dodged just a second before the girl crashed her buster in the ground, destroying it.

"Argh!" Maya spat in pain as a pair of kunai stabbed her in the back.

"Weren't you so strong? I guess not... Hehe!"

"I need to get focused" She thought as the two Megamen moved around her in circles.

Meanwhile, Alex continued fighting Zeus and Oceanus, but he hadn't managed to deal good damage to any of them.

"Fuck! If it goes on like this I'll end up losing" He thought while evading an ice dragon.

"Since you're so keen on fighting, why don't we show you something more interesting?" Zeus offered. "Let's do it, Oceanus"

"Yes, Zeus"

The two Megamen stood side by side. Then Zeus created a giant black cloud, charged with purple electricity. Not content with that, Oceanus fed the cloud with giant icy winds.

"Ah, shit..." Alex muttered as he predicted the result.

The cloud started throwing purple lightning bolts at him, at the same time as it started hailing. The pieces of ice were sharp as stakes and were all pointed at him.

"Dammit! I can't transform into Model F to burn the ice stakes before they hit me, cause I risk being electrified to death" He thought as he dodged it all in his base form.

"Unless..." Inside his mind, Model A's voice resonated. "...Alex. Now that you have copy chip data on the four Biometals, it is possible for you to use my true power"

"True...? Power?" He mutttered obliviously.

"That's right. The power to combine Biometal data. Why don't you try... Model FP?"

Maya continued dashing and slashing against her enemies, without getting results.

"You're no fun. You fight all serious and without grace" Theia mocked her.

"This is a fight, not some silly game!" She replied pissed.

"Oh... Really? That's too bad. Guess we'll have to get serious at it" The girl replied with an evil grin that made her red eyes shine with bloodlust. "Get ready, Ijiraq"

"Understood" He replied as he created two solid shadow clones.

" _Flaming Shinobi_ _!_ _"_ The two said as the clones started spamming rolling ninja stars.

Theia blasted a giant wave of fire and set the stars ablaze.

Maya knew that she had to act or she would be defeated in that instant, so she wasted no time and said:

"Darkness!"

Once transformed, she was able to easily deviate the stars by swinging her saber at superhuman velocity.

"Time to end this!" She declared as she dashed at Theia while stabbing relentlessly.

The Flame Megaman couldn't even see her coming, and was stabbed multiple times as a result.

"What the-?!" She thought as she spat blood and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Theia, you fool! She's using the power of the Dark Elf!" Ijiraq reprimended her.

However, although being wary of the situation, Maya was entirely superior to him.

"You two made me really exhausted, but don't worry, I'll make you pay me back for that" She said as she created a ring of purple orbs she threw at the new Shadow Megaman.

"What is this?!" He yelled as the orbs entered his body and felt like his life energy was being sucked out.

The orbs then came out and went back to Maya's body, restoring her health.

"Thank you" She said with an intimidating glare at Ijiraq as he collapsed, completely drained of life. "That was a close call... But I'm glad it ended. I wonder how Alex is doing..." She said as she collected the enemy's Biometals and looked towards the other side of the battlefield.

The storm of hail and thunders did not cease. The battlefield was now covered in ice and mist, produced by the condensation of the ice that was evaporated by the fall of the lightnings. It was difficult to make out what was going on from afar, but Maya thought that it couldn't be good.

However, despite the looks of the situation, Alex had a new ace of spades under his sleeve. He did as Model A told him and combimed the data of Model F and Model P, to transform into an entirely new Megaman.

He felt as Flame and Shadow covered him. His feet were those of a shinobi, but were embedded in heat. His hands had longer knuckle busters, designed to blast fire kunai. His body and head remained as those of a ninja, although the skull-like helmet, had yellow horns on the sides, pointed like a bull. The deep purple and reddish orange colors of the original Biometals mixed, giving birth to a magenta colored Megaman.

Model FP. Both Flame and Shadow Megaman, in one.

With the agility of Phantom and the raw power of Fefnir, Alex was able to easily dodge the lightning bolts while melting the hailing stakes of ice.

"What is that transformation? The report didn't say anything like that!" Oceanus asked Zeus.

"I have no idea. But we have to be careful. He seems to be at a different level now" Zeus replied, not taking his eyes off Alex for one second.

Alex stared back at him for a moment before he started running towards his direction.

"He's fast!" Zeus thought.

Alex jumped from one place to another, evading both lightnings and ice stakes, as he made his way towards the two Megamen.

"He's getting close! Oceanus!" He told his partner as he started flying.

Oceanus however, had to stay on the ground, defenseless.

"Wait, Zeus!" He got upset as Alex was now a couple meters away from them.

Although when the moment came, Alex did not go for Oceanus, but instead he jumped to get to Zeus.

"What?!" Zeus said astonished, but got his blades out as result of his good reflexes and stabbed Alex through the chest.

As he saw what happened, the Wind Megaman could not contain his euphoria.

"Haha... Ahahahahahahahahaha! That serves you right, bastard! Oh... You had me scared there for a moment but... What? You thought you could beat me?! Not in your wildest dreams! Now suffer in Hell!" He laughed.

"You're open" A voice said behind him.

"No way..." Zeus muttered as he saw the body he had stabbed turn into a wood trunk. After that, he felt a ninja star go through his body, stabbing him and letting a large surge of blood out.

"Zeus!" Oceanus shouted as he noticed what happened.

"Argh!" The Wind Megaman screamed in pain as he was tossed into the concrete and metal floor by Alex. The black cloud disappeared along with Zeus's transformation.

After that, Oceanus tried to counter with two ice dragons, but Alex simply melted them with smaller blazing kunai. Because of this, Oceanus started swinging his spear around to protect himself from a barrage of kunai or ninja stars, but...

Much to his surprise, Alex didn't finish him off with a ninja star, but instead charged the knuckle buster to send a scorching heat wave directly into his body with brutal strength.

The Ice Megaman was knocked out instantly. He didn't even feel the pain of his whole body breaking into pieces.

"Alex! Is that you?" Maya asked him as she arrived to his side.

He had had a serious look during the rest of his fight, so he thought that it was normal that she didn't recognize him.

"Of course it's me!" He replied with his typical smile.

"What is that form? You look so... Different to anything I've ever seen"

"It's a new ability I learned. It seems A has the power to merge the data of the Biometals to create new forms. This is Model FP"

"Amazing! Now _that's_ a powerful ability"

"It seems you didn't do half-bad either" He said as he looked to her side of the battlefield.

"No. At first I was having it rough in my base form, but then I used my Dark form and ended in a flash"

"H-How...?" A voice said from the floor.

"Hm?" Alex said getting close to the body. It was Zeus, barely conscious.

"I was sure... That it was you... How did you do that...?"

Alex chuckled at his question. "Actually, it was very easy to tell the difference between a clone and the real me" He replied looking back at the battlefield.

Zeus jaw-dropped as he noticed a giant trail of fire around the battlefield.

"To be fair, there was no way for you to know that the real me left one of those when I ran, so don't feel too bad" He replied.

"Fuck..." Zeus cursed. "I... Failed... Master..." He collapsed and went out.

Alex took his and Oceanus's Biometals to secure them. After that, he knew it was time for the real fight.

"Well, it seems we're done with these guys at least. Now it's time for the boss" He said looking at the end of the hallway, knowing that there was someone watching from the shadows.

"My, so you _could_ see me"

The leader of theam Alpha came walking in his exuberant attire with an air of tranquility around him.

"You!" Maya exclaimed as she looked at Iapetus with disgust.

"Of course. It's always me. Me, me, me. But that's what's great about this whole thing, isn't it?"

"Whatever... I came here to fight, not to talk in circles like you do all the time. So, are you ready to get demolished?" Alex challenged him.

"Fufufu... You are very funny and quite coky as well. I think anybody would be as such after discovering such a mighty power though" He said delighted of seeing his enemy's new ability. "I loved watching you tear those imbeciles to pieces"

"Aren't they your allies?" Alex asked confused.

"Yeah, but they were also arrogant little bastards. I don't blame them for that though, that's mostly my dear brother's fault"

"Speaking of the Devil... Where is Kronos?" Maya questioned.

"I think he was being a lazy ass down there in Area N. Hell if I know though... He could even be here hearing us speak, but if that's the case, he won't take too long before joining us. He's quite... Impatient"

"We shouldn't leave him waiting then. Did you bring our little reward for defeating you?"

"Of course. I'm not a dishonest fellow, as you can see. However, I don't believe you're so foolish to think that _that's_ the reason I brought it here" He said as he pulled Biometal Model Z out.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked without connecting the dots, but Alex knew the answer.

Iapetus pulled Model C as well and held the two Biometals on his hands.

"No..." Alex muttered.

"Double Megamerge!" Iapetus said excitedly as he transformed into Model CZ.

~~~~X~~~~

 **Phew... It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry if you were waiting long for this story to continue, but I don't have much time and I'm really motivated writing a Bleach story as well.**

 **Anyways, I hope that you liked the chapter and don't worry, I'll continue posting chapters, just not as periodically as before.**

 **Evhron out.**


End file.
